A Discourse on the Logic of Love
by Knis
Summary: When Sanada meets an alluring young man named Yukimura, he finds it only appropriate to confess his love on the spot. Of course, Sanada never does take no for an answer. AU, Alpha Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. **

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou frequently visited the park near his apartment building. The park was relatively peaceful and had several wide tennis courts that belong to a small tennis club, which he paid monthly to use its faculties.<p>

Since Sanada had been there so often, he expected nothing different to happen that Sunday evening when he went there after a long shift at the restaurant he worked part-time at.

Grabbing his tennis bag, Sanada walked out of his apartment, ready to play several long rounds of tennis. It was one of the main ways he kept his body in shape.

Sanada walked for five minutes and down two streets before arriving at the park with the lit up tennis courts. He greeted the manager by lowering his head and touching the rim of the black cap he always wore on his head.

The capped male was quite respected in these small courts. In fact, he was undefeated. He played matches with others when asked, but he usually kept to himself, hitting the balls at the wall or having a machine shoot the balls at him at various speeds. He never refused a match, but barely anyone dared challenge him anymore.

Sanada tied his running shoes tightly and took his racket out of his bag. He began walking toward the empty D court, greeting the familiar faces around him with a small nod of his head.

That was when Sanada spotted _him_.

On the sidelines of the B court stood a young man. Sanada knew he had never seen this young man before because he most certainly would have remembered that smooth and fair skin, that dark blue and silky hair, and that graceful figure. Sanada's breath caught and he couldn't help staring, nearly bumping into a bench. That young man was gorgeous. Sanada had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Suddenly, Sanada was no longer walking towards the D court. He was now walking in a straight line towards the beautiful young man who had captivated his heart in just a few seconds. Even wearing simple exercise shorts and a loose t-shirt, the bluenette looked exquisite. Sanada guessed the young man was around 18. Certainly not any older than Sanada was.

Coming closer, Sanada could see that the young man was texting at a swift pace on his cellphone. A tennis racket was leaning against the bluenette's leg as he leaned back against the fence.

Soon, Sanada was standing right before the object of his sudden affection.

It took only a few seconds for the young man to notice Sanada. After finishing a text, the bluenette looked up… and up again to stare right at Sanada's face. He seemed a little bewildered at being stared at by Sanada, who quite bigger and taller than he was.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the young man. His voice was soft and refreshing, almost feminine.

Oh, right. What was Sanada supposed to say? He guessed showing up out of nowhere and saying "Hi, I just fell in love with you so lets get married" would be pretty stupid and would probably scare off the young man.

"U-Um, hello. I err… n-noticed you being a new face around here." said Sanada, lamely thinking up of excuses. He was embarrassed to notice his trembling voice. He really needed to talk to people more often.

The bluenette beamed up at him. "Why, yes I am. A friend recommended this park, saying it was peaceful and had strong players."

"Can I play a match against you?" Sanada splattered out the request as soon as it came to his mind. He almost regretted it. He hoped he didn't sound too imposing. "I-I mean, if you aren't busy then maybe…"

"Oh, don't worry. I just got here. I was actually wallowing at the fact that I had no opponent to play with." said the young man, smiling angelically. "I would love to play a match, but I warn you; I am quite skilled at this sport."

"Yes, thank you! I-I am not bad myself." stuttered out Sanada, knowing he was blushing. He lowered his cap to hide his reddening cheeks. This was awful. He never blushed so easily. His own body was betraying him. Curse his lack of social skills.

"I'll be the judge of that." said the bluenette, grabbing his racket and heading off. "Court D is open."

They walked to the empty court, both of them taking opposite sides. Sanada was made to serve first. He noticed a few people around looking at their starting match. Sanada was well-known at the park for being a good player, so of course he would attract a small crowd.

Sanada briefly wondered if he should go easy on the bluenette. The young man looked so weak and fragile that it made Sanada want to protect him. Yet, that shapely body did seem to have a small amount of muscle. Would he be insulting the young man by going easy?

In the end, Sanada decided to give the bluenette a chance at first. He served a normal overhand serve, not hitting it as powerfully as he usually did. To his shock, the ball flew right back at the far right corner on his side of the court, so fast that Sanada didn't have time to react.

"Love-15." said the bluenette in a smug voice. "Come now, don't tell me that's all you got."

Sanada's competitive side came up quickly. "Don't flatter yourself. I was going easy on you." he shouted back. Taking a ball out of his pocket, Sanada served with as much power as he could. When the ball flew back, he was already at the net, hitting it sharply to the side. The bluenette didn't get the ball on time.

"15-15." said Sanada.

The bluenette gave a feral smile. "Well well, looks like you can play after all. This should be interesting."

As the match went on, Sanada was forced to conclude that this young man was no normal player. Sanada used all of his best moves, yet they were all returned effortlessly. He ended up sweating enormously as he was forced to run from corner to corner, barely managing to win even one point for himself.

Sanada was so engrossed in the game, wanting so badly to defeat this alluring new opponent that he lost count of the score. To his surprise, a person from the audience, who had been watching the intense match in it entirety, shouted out that the score was 0-6 for the young man, meaning Sanada had lost and the match was now over.

It was quite a shock. Sanada couldn't remember the last time he had lost, and at tennis of all things! This defeat was completely humiliating; he hadn't even gotten one game from the bluenette. He walked to the bench, drinking water to aid his scalping throat. He was so out of breath.

The young man approached him soon after, also panting heavily. The bluenette's eyes were wide and excited. Sanada internally groaned. He had just made a fool of himself in front of this beautiful person, losing so pathetically. Sanada wiped his face with his towel.

"It has been a while since I've had such a challenging opponent." the bluenette said.

"You don't have to lie. I was pathetic. I underestimated you." said Sanada.

"I am not lying. You are a very talented player… umm…"

"Sanada. Sanada Genichirou." said Sanada, realizing he hadn't even introduced himself.

The bluenette nodded. "Sanada-san, you are a lot better than I expected you to be. I have also underestimated you. I thought you would be like all other big muscled guys with huge egos and no actual talent. I am glad to see that my assumption was false." said the young man. Sanada flushed a bit at the compliments. "It was a pleasure playing with you, and I mean it."

The young man began walking away but soon turned his head back. "By the way, my name is Yukimura Seiichi. Perhaps we'll meet again soon. I'd love a re-match with you."

Sanada sat there on the bench in a daze, watching Yukimura walk away. He barely registered the presence of other people around him. Everyone in the audience was excitedly speaking about the intense match they had just witnessed.

"Wow, so there is someone stronger than that Sanada out there!" said a person from the audience.

"Who was that guy? He was so..." said a girl's voice.

"Seriously, guys like that don't just pop out of nowhere. Think he's a famous tennis player?"

Sanada's dazed mind slowly became alert as he listened to the audience talk. That's right… guys like Yukimura didn't come around everyday. Sanada didn't recall the last time he had met someone that made his heart jump so much, someone who Sanada actually wanted to be around. What if… what if Sanada never saw Yukimura again? He felt a pain in his chest at the thought. No… he had to meet the young man again.

Without thinking, Sanada got up and ran towards the gates where Yukimura had gone through just seconds earlier. Sanada quickly spotted the bluenette on the sidewalk.

"Yukimura-san!" yelled out Sanada, running as if his life depended on it.

Turning around, Yukimura looked shocked to see Sanada stop running right in front of him. "Sanada-san? What's wrong? Have I forgotten something?" he asked.

Sanada didn't know why he did it, but next thing he knew, he was bowing down at a perfect 90 degree angle in front of Yukimura, unable to hold in his feelings.

"Yukimura-san, I love you. Please go out with me!" said Sanada out of the blue. His eyes were shut, his head facing down in a bow. He felt his cap nearly sliding off from the angle of his bow.

Sanada was almost afraid to look up, but he did anyways after a long moment of silence.

Yukimura looked bemused and perplexed at the sudden confession. Sanada sighed. Well, at least he had gotten it out. He didn't really regret it though. He felt ready to do anything to stay by the bluenette's side longer and he had no intention of hiding his feelings.

"Ah… that is… very kind of you, Sanada-san. I'm flattered, really." said Yukimura, choosing his words carefully. "But…" Sanada's heart sank at that word. "I have only just met you. I'm sorry but I do not date someone I have just met." Yukimura looked apologetic. "I am sure you are a wonderful person, and I do find you very good-looking… but I will have to decline."

"I completely understand." said Sanada, bringing his body straight up again. His stubbornness was coming in and he knew he would never forgive himself if he let the bluenette just slip through his fingers like that. "How about we get to know each other better then?" he proposed.

"Well, that is… to say you love me so easily is not…"

"We don't have to go on real dates like a couple. I don't need an answer right now. We can just go out as friends a few times. Have a tennis re-match. Then when you are ready, you can consider my proposal again." said Sanada, not planning on giving up at all. "At the same time, I will get to know you better as well. Please consider it."

Yukimura looked thoughtful, shifting his balance from one foot to the next. Sanada's gaze didn't falter, but he felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"You are quite stubborn, Sanada-san." Yukimura finally said.

"I am. I have no intention of giving up on you."

"Perseverance is an admirable trait. But really, you cannot expect me to trust a complete stranger so easily."

"We can just meet up a few times, as friends only." said Sanada. "Just friends. No romance, no holding hands, nothing of the sort. Just a few hours together… we can play tennis if that's all you want."

"Look, I don't-"

"Please." Sanada sounded desperate, which would be tarundoru in any other circumstances. All he knew was that he couldn't let Yukimura go. "Just… give me a few days with you. Five is enough, five dates with you as friends and I'll prove how serious I am towards you. Just a bit more time. That's all I ask."

Yukimura sighed. "You are truly stubborn to the bone." The bluenette swiftly pulled out his cellphone. "Look, I don't do this to just anyone, so don't think I'm easy. I just have somewhere to be with a friend right now and I have a feeling you won't be giving up anytime soon so… do you have a phone?"

"Y-Yes." Sanada pulled out his own phone from his pocket.

"Alright, I'll give you my number. Call me some other day about these five… date things you proposed if you still insist upon it and _maybe_ we can have a re-match. I'm not promising more than that." said Yukimura in a business-like tone. A burst of happiness was swelling inside of Sanada as Yukimura gave his number to the taller male.

"Thank you so much!" said Sanada, bowing deeply again. "You won't regret it."

Yukimura nodded, looking uncertain about his decision. "Yes, well I do have somewhere to be right now. I'll… see you around I suppose."

Sanada stood there grinning and waving like an idiot at the departing Yukimura.

It was not until much later that night that he realized that he had to think of a way to make Yukimura fall for him. And he only had five days together to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I'm trying out an AU story this time. But that's okay because Alpha Pair exists in all universes. **

**Sanada's confession in this chapter is based on the way my ex-stalker back in high school confessed to me. o_o Except, I didn't say yes to him, nor did I give him my number. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DA PRINCE OF TENNIS NO BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p>Sanada was used to waking up bright and early in the mornings so it was only natural that he was already up by 4am. But that specific morning, he was having trouble focusing on his relaxing exercises he usually did first thing when he woke up. He was trying to recall the previous night and convincing himself that it wasn't all a dream.<p>

The new number in his cellphone confirmed that the encounter had really happened after all.

He didn't call Yukimura immediately. No doubt the bluenette was not awake at 4 o'clock in the morning. So instead, he went out for a jog around his neighbourhood. He didn't work today so he really hoped he would be able to meet Yukimura.

When Sanada returned to his apartment as the sun was coming up, his cellphone began ringing in his pocket. He frantically pulled it out, excited until he saw the calling number. He considered ignoring the call but knew it would do no good.

He answered his phone with the grouchiest tone he could muster. "What do you want, Niou?"

"_Dude, you're not working today right? You promised your brother that you would be taking care of me and Yagyuu for a day this week. So let's go to this sick new club that just opened up downtown and find ourselves some dates. God knows you need one."_ said Niou's annoying voice.

Sanada groaned. Niou and Yagyuu were teenage brothers and troublemakers. They were Sanada's older brother's wife's children from a past marriage, but Sanada didn't call them his nephews because he dreaded the thought of people thinking he was actually related to the two teenage idiots. And since Sanada's brother and his wife had no patience to put up with Niou and Yagyuu, they often fell under Sanada's responsibility.

"Tarundoru, I am not bringing you into a club. You are far too underage." growled Sanada. "Besides, I already got a date so tell my brother that I can't take care of his bratty step-kids."

"_Sanada, going out with your elderly co-workers does not count as a date._" said Niou.

Sanada flushed. "No! I have a real date. I met a guy yesterday, he gave me his number and I'm calling him today."

"_Whoa, seriously? What's he like? About damn time. You were single for so long that I thought you were impotent."_ said Niou.

"He's… amazing." said Sanada, his voice taking a gentle tone as he remembered the beauty of Yukimura. "His name is Yukimura. He has this beautiful voice that I could swear was given by an angel. He has a gentle demeanour, yet he has the power to be brutal when he wants, like on the tennis court. The way he moves is just breathtaking and his body is thin, yet perfect and-"

Sanada heard Niou snort loudly followed by a, "_Hey Yagyuu, listen to this. Sanada says he has a date with some guy named Yumikura and apparently the guy's an actor, a singer, a model and a dancer and an angel. I bet you ten thousand yen that he's also imaginary."_

So much for the good moment. "Hey, his name is Yukimura and he's not-" began Sanada.

The voice that answered was switched to Yagyuu.

"_Good morning Sanada-san. What is this I hear about a Yumukira?"_ asked Yagyuu in his polite tone.

"Tarundoru! Just forget it. I have some more important things to do." growled Sanada before hanging up. Geez, why had he even told those two? This was sure to lead to trouble.

He ate a light breakfast, taking his mind off those two infuriating boys and thinking more about Yukimura. Namely, things he wanted to do to Yukimura. In bed. Sure, he knew that he still had along way to go to make Yukimura fall in love with him but he could still dream for now.

At eight o'clock, Sanada decided that he couldn't wait any longer. A part of him wondered if it was still too early to call, especially since it was only one night after he had recieved the number. He didn't want to look like a desperate loser. But then he realized that suddenly confessing his love and then practically begging at the bluenette's feet was pathetic enough and nothing he did would be worse.

He dialled Yukimura's number, heart pounding frantically. It took several rings, but finally someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _said the angelic voice of Yukimura. Sanada sighed with relief. At least it was Yukimura's real phone number and not a bogus number.

"Good morning, this is Sanada. I hope I didn't wake you…" said Sanada. Yukimura must be in a crowded place, judging by the constant noises on the other line.

"_Sanada? …Oh right, from the tennis court. Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy. Um… I'm at university right now and can't hear you too clearly. I need to find a quiet corridor. Just hold on for a second…" _

"Of course."

Sanada waited, hearing scrunching noises and many footsteps and voices. Listening closely, he could still hear Yukimura's voice. Sanada focused all his attention on what he could hear. The bluenette's voice was further away and unclear but Sanada could still make out most of the words.

"-_ey, Renji, go to class without me. I'll be there in a few minutes." _came Yukimura's distant tone. Apparently Yukimura was talking to someone, probably a class friend, at university. Sanada listened harder._ "What? …Oh, it's just the guy from last night… yeah, the guy I promised I would see five times..." _

Sanada felt disheartened about being refered to as 'just the guy from last night'.

Yukimura spoke again, this time the noises of school were getting louder.

_"…yes, I know but I gave him my word…" _said Yukimura._ "…yes… … I'll be careful… don't worry, Renji. I can take care of myself." _

That was the last of what Sanada was able to hear from Yukimura's conversation. So Sanada waited. Sanada wondered who this Renji person was. Maybe a friend of Yukimura's.

After a few minutes and a lot of scuffling, the line finally went a lot quieter. Yukimura's voice rang out sharp and clear; and he was actually talking to Sanada this time.

"_Ah, much better. Are you still on the line, Sanada-san?"_ asked Yukimura.

"Yes. Of course I am. I am very serious about you." replied Sanada, pacing around his apartment.

Yukimura gave a humourless laugh. "_And you called back so quickly after not even a day. Umm… I don't mean to be rude but I have a class starting soon…"_

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I-I was just wondering if we could have our first date… errr… I mean, if we can maybe hang out sometime today? After your classes of course." asked Sanada. Oh geez, when was the last time he had flirted and attempted to ask someone out? Sanada sounded like an idiot even to his own ears.

"_Today? I'm afraid I can't. I have classes until late on Mondays."_ said the bluenette.

"O-Oh…" said Sanada disappointedly.

"_But… I did give you my word so how about tomorrow? I'll meet you outside the same park as yesterday around noon?"_ asked Yukimura.

Sanada's mood went sky high with joy. Yukimura was such a nice person! "No problem! I-I'll see you tomorrow." said Sanada, not even considering the fact that he would be at work at that time. If the time suited Yukimura, than Sanada was ready to be available at that time as well.

"_Great, I'll see you then_." said Yukimura, hanging up with a click.

"Bye!" said Sanada goofily to the empty apartment. He felt so overwhelmingly happy. He had gotten a date! Although he was not allowed to kiss or even hold hands with Yukimura, at least they would be doing something together.

Sanada felt like the day took an eternity to pass by. His mind was filled with Yukimura-related fantasies. He called his boss and made an excuse so that he wouldn't have to show up at work the next day. Sanada ended up spending the entire day at the park, training eagerly for the next day.

* * *

><p>Sanada arrived way too early at the park the next day. An hour early in fact. But he couldn't help it. He was far too eager and anxious to see Yukimura again that he couldn't stay in his stuffy apartment anymore. Just having heard Yukimura's voice on the phone the previous day had not been enough; he actually wanted to see the bluenette.<p>

Well, at least now he could watch some tennis matches while he waited. He stood on the outside of the fence of the tennis courts, watching others in the park playing their games. Even so, it was hard to keep from looking around for Yukimura every five seconds. The owner of the tennis courts even went to see Sanada, wondering why he wasn't going in even if Sanada was holding his tennis bag and suited up for exercise.

"I'm waiting for someone." Sanada said.

"Someone? A date?" asked the manager in a teasing voice. Sanada's blush had been an accurate answer, so the manager left laughing at Sanada's embarrassed face.

Sanada looked at his watch. Only ten minutes left to wait. He can do this. Oh god, his heart felt ready to bounce right out of his chest. He wondered if Yukimura would be a little late.

And then Sanada spotted Yukimura not even a minute later, walking towards him. Yukimura gave Sanada small smile upon noticing the capped teen. Sanada's heart felt like it exploded. 'He's smiling at me! And he's so punctual!' thought Sanada.

"Good day, Yukimura-san." said Sanada when Yukimura was finally standing next to him.

"Yes, nice to see you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long… I specifically made sure to arrive early too…" said Yukimura, concerned.

"Not at all. I was just uh, talking to the manager of the club before you arrived."

"Ah, I see." said Yukimura. The bluenette then frowned a little and looked at Sanada up and down. Sanada flushed at being observed so closely. "Oh dear, I think I was a little unclear yesterday." Yukimura smiled apologetically. "I only wanted to meet at this park for convenience. I wasn't actually planning on playing tennis…"

Sanada just now took his eyes off Yukimura's glowing face and noticed the casual clothes the bluenette was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I assumed you wanted another game." said Sanada. It looked like the park was just a meeting place. "It's no problem; I can just leave my tennis bag here and get it back later tonight. I live quite close. So umm… where did you want to go, exactly?"

Yukimura looked relieved. "Well, there's an impressionist gallery that just opened up at the art museum downtown. I've wanted to go for days but I couldn't find anyone who wanted to attend with me."

Sanada had no idea that the city even had an art museum and he was clueless about what impressionist meant, but he still nodded eagerly. "Sure, that sounds great!" he said excitedly. This meant he wouldn't be spending the day looking at Yukimura while they were on opposite ends of a tennis court.

"Lovely. Do you have a bus pass with you?" asked Yukimura.

"Y-Yes, of course." said Sanada, taking his wallet out of his bag and inserting it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>After a long bus ride (in which Sanada was swooning over the fact that he was sitting next to Yukimura) and a short walk through the streets of Tokyo, they finally reached the museum in which they stayed in for nearly three hours.<p>

The art didn't really interest Sanada, but he didn't mind spending the time with Yukimura, making small talk even if he had no idea what he should say about the paintings. Yukimura on the other hand was completely absorbed and could spend ten whole minutes looking at and analyzing a painting.

An hour in, Sanada got in trouble with security for leaning on something that was apparently a large stone sculpture that was worth millions of yen. Sanada apologized and looked at the sculpture, not understanding what was so great about it much less why someone would pay such a large amount of money for it. Yukimura however was totally fixating his attention onto all the artworks.

Sometimes, Yukimura even stood near Sanada to explain some specific paintings he liked. Sanada didn't understand one bit, but it gave him a reason to stand close to Yukimura and stare at him, so he didn't complain.

"You really love art, don't you, Yukimura-san?" asked Sanada after he felt like he was losing Yukimura to a painting for the 25th time that afternoon.

"Art is one of my greatest passions. This type of art is a favourite of mine." nodded Yukimura, looking at the next painting, which were of two girls playing a piano. "It's what I'm studying at university. I just started my studies to do a double major in fine arts and health."

"Oh. Is it your first year at university?" asked Sanada. He was standing in back of Yukimura while the bluenette looked at the painting. Sanada was able to stare at Yukimura's ass. Life was good.

"Yes, it is my first year. I'm just nineteen years old." said Yukimura. "How old are you, Sanada-san?"

"How old do you think I am?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura turned to looked at him analyzingly for a moment with the same eyes he had used to looked intensely at paintings. "Hmm… twenty-seven?" said Yukimura.

"I'm twenty." smiled Sanada. He was used to it. People always thought he was much older than he looked because he frowned often and was quite tall.

"Oh, really? Are you at school as well or…?" said Yukimura, sounding surprised.

"I did a year studying education. I am taking this semester off to earn a bit of money, but I plan to resume university in the following semester." said Sanada. Awesome, he had Yukimura's attention now. Damn those paintings for always trying to steal Yukimura's attention away. Sanada vowed not to lose.

"Education?" chuckled Yukimura. "You seem like the type with a strict lifestyle. I assume you'd be the same when teaching in a classroom."

"Hmph. Kids need to learn discipline properly. They are the future of this country."

"I completely agree with you."

They once again looking at the paintings for a little while. They moved on to the next hallway. This one was filled with stone and glass sculptures. Some were tiny and others were taller than Sanada. Sanada did not feel at ease with so many expensive and breakable things in the room.

"So, are you skilled at painting as well, Yukimura-san?" asked Sanada.

"I am to a certain degree. Tennis was my life for a long time and I only got into my other hobbies much later. But I like to think that I am not too bad at it." said Yukimura humbly. "What about you Sanada? Have you any artistic talent outside of tennis?"

"Me? Err… not really. I train in kendo every week at my parent's dojo. I do some calligraphy when I have time." said Sanada. "But working really gives me less free time so I do not practice it as much as I would like."

"Calligraphy!" exclaimed Yukimura, looking delighted. "I never had much patience for it, but I was always so jealous of the beautiful characters some people manage to write."

"W-Well, I don't think I'm that good but… I manage." stuttered Sanada.

They left the museum after that. Yukimura asked Sanada if he was hungry. Sanada was reminded that he had not eaten at all that day because he had been feeling so nervous. Together, they decided to eat an afternoon snack at a nearby coffee shop. Sanada was grinning a lot. This was more and more like an actual date, even if they were supposed to just get to know each other better like friends at the moment.

They continued making idle chatter as they sipped their coffee. Sanada was happy to learn anything about Yukimura, no matter how vague or unimportant the detail seemed to be.

"So, Yukimura-san, which university do you attend?" asked Sanada.

He was surprised to not get an answer right away. In fact, Yukimura took a moment and looked a little conflicted. Sanada wondered if it was because of the question.

"I-I'm sorry… if you don't want to answer…" said Sanada, feeling like he had just asked something bad. He wondered why Yukimura would not want to tell him which school he attended. Was it a bad school?

"Oh, no. It's not that…" said Yukimura. "It's just… I told my friend Renji about you and he made me promise to not give you too many details about myself. I told him I would be careful. I just recalled it now and it seems that I have actually revealed quite a lot of things about myself this afternoon."

"Oh, then if you don't want to answer… I mean, you did make a promise. I don't mind. We can talk about something else." said Sanada.

"No, it's alright. Renji was just being paranoid. Although," Yukimura laughed a little. "I guess Renji can't help but think the worst of a strange man who suddenly confesses his love out of nowhere and repeatedly demands to bring me out on dates. Renji's convinced that you are an insane stalker, Sanada-san."

"I-I'm sorry." said Sanada again. He tried not to feel offended, but he guessed that he had done a rather weird thing. He didn't blame this Renji person for thinking badly of him.

"It's quite alright. You seem like a very nice person. Not at all stalker-like." Yukimura beamed, eyes shining even more brightly than usual. "I'm sure there's no harm in telling you. I attend Rikkaidai university."

"Oh, same as me then." said Sanada, surprised that he attended the same university.

"Really? If you weren't taking the semester off, then we might have met each other at school earlier." said Yukimura in a teasing tone. Sanada cursed himself for deciding to work this semester. "But, this means we'll be enrolled together next year."

A light of hope just lit up. Sanada suddenly couldn't wait to go to school again.

When they were done eating and paying for their coffees (Sanada had insisted on paying), they walked out of the café and to the bus stop. Sanada was a little depressed that their first date was ending so quickly, but he said nothing.

There were so much people downtown that Sanada had to walk behind Yukimura in a straight line. He ended up not minding too much since he was once again able to get a splendid view of the bluenette's ass in fitting jeans as they walked. His imagination wandered a few times and he bumped into a few people, but it was still worth it in Sanada's mind. If he couldn't look at Yukimura's beautiful face, then at least he still had that delectable behind to admire.

They finally reached Yukimura's stop. It was only one street away from where Sanada's bus stop was. Feeling like being a gentleman, Sanada waited with Yukimura until the bus finally showed up only five minutes later.

Yukimura yawned, stretching appreciatively. His shirt rode up slightly, revealing small patches of skin that Sanada immediately began to drool over.

"Well Sanada-san, today was fun. I hope we can- _Sanada, eyes up here please_." said Yukimura reprehendingly. Sanada blushed at having been caught staring and brought his eyes back up to Yukimura's face. The bluenette resumed talking. "…I hope our next meeting will be as pleasant. Thank you for coming to the museum with me."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Yukimura-san."

"Actually, I might have some free time for you tomorrow evening. I'll call you for the next four dates when I have the chance. Have a good night." With that said, Yukimura boarded the bus and departed.

Sanada practically jumped with glee all the way to his own bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I quite enjoy writing about perv!Sanada kthx.**

**This is pretty much the only regular date Yukimura and Sanada will get in the entire story. It's my way of making Sanada think everything is fine before everyone starts showing up and ruining his life. Yay Sanada-torture!**

**I'm bringing back the next chapter preview thing I used to do. Just because. **

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Akaya shows up on time to ruin Sanada's date. Sanada then meets Yanagi, Yukimura's rather cynical and protective friend.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I stillllll don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Sanada was humming happily in his apartment all morning, re-living the amazing hours he had spent yesterday with Yukimura.<p>

He thought about calling the bluenette again, but he didn't want to annoy Yukimura. After all, Yukimura had told him to wait for a call. And that was why Sanada kept on looking at his cellphone like an obsessed teenager, pulling it out of his pocket every two minutes because he thought his phone was vibrating when it wasn't.

Then later that morning, there was a knock on his apartment door.

'Who could that be? No one ever knocks on my door.' thought Sanada, putting his phone aside on the table and then getting up to open the door.

"Good morning Sanada-senpai!" came an annoying familiar voice the moment Sanada opened the door. The boy walked right in Sanada's apartment before the capped teen had time to react.

"Akaya! Don't just show up here unannounced! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" said Sanada.

The twelve year old boy with messy dark hair turned around and pouted. "Nah, I got suspended again. I sort of tripped a teacher and then there was a bit of a fight involved… but mom doesn't know all that yet so I pretended to go to school. Can I stay here?" asked Akaya.

Akaya Kirihara was one of the students at Sanada's parent's dojo and was very skilled in a wide variety of sports and martial arts. Sanada had actually tutored Akaya in many things over the years, like in English and tennis. Unfortunately, Akaya was a troublemaker and was provoked into violence extremely easily.

"Tarundoru! Go hide somewhere else. Why did you even choose my apartment?" barked Sanada.

"Niou and Yagyuu told me you got a boyfriend!" shouted Akaya.

"T-That's not- He's not my boyfriend." said Sanada. Well, Yukimura's not his boyfriend _yet_.

"Niou said you were dating an anorexic transvestite named Yukari!" said Akaya.

"Don't listen to Niou."

"Yagyuu said you were dating a stripper and that you should be labelled as a pervert!"

"Don't listen to Yagyuu either." sighed Sanada.

"Can I meet Yukari? I've never met a whore before!" said Akaya excitedly.

"His name is Yukimura and he is a very respectable student. He's only one year younger than me and he is beautiful and thin in a healthy way." growled Sanada. "If you want to meet whores, go talk to Niou and Yagyuu."

Sanada's cellphone rang at that very moment from where it lay on the kitchen counter. Sanada's heart skipped a beat.

"Akaya, you stay here and be quiet." said Sanada menacingly.

"Huh? Why? Is that Yukari calling you?" asked Akaya. Without waiting for an answer, Akaya sprinted around Sanada and grabbed the cellphone from the counter. "I wanna talk to her!"

"Yukimura is a guy and GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SLAP YOU SENSELESS." screamed Sanada, probably waking up all the neighbours with his thunderous voice. He went after Akaya but the smaller boy dodged him again and ran to the far corner of the apartment. The phone was still ringing.

"Meanie! I'm telling my mom that you threatened me!" said Akaya.

Oh my god, thought Sanada. He was panicking heavily. What if he missed Yukimura's phone call? Akaya better be ready to pay with his life if that happened.

"Hello?" asked Akaya. To his horror, Sanada realized that Akaya had answered. "Hi! Is this Yukari? …It's not? Awww."

"Give me the phone, Akaya!" yelled Sanada.

"Be quiet for a second, Sanada-senpai!" said Akaya angrily, going back to the phone. "Huh, what? … …Oh, Yukari is Sanada's girlfriend. I wanted to talk to her. She's an anorexic prostitute stripper whore! … … …Oh, okay. So who are you anyways? … … Yukimura? I've never even heard of you. You must not be very important to Sanada because he never mentioned you."

Oh my god it was Yukimura! And Akaya had just told Yukimura that Sanada had a girlfriend named Yukari! Sanada went into panic mode.

Using lightning-quick speed, Sanada ran forward and yanked the phone out of Akaya's hands. He made sure to restrain Akaya with one arm while he used the other to hold the device to his ear.

"Hey! I was using that!" whined Akaya.

"Yukimura-san?" asked Sanada in a panic, totally ignoring the whining boy.

"_Ah, there you are Sanada-san. I'm sorry to interrupt you when you have a guest…_" came Yukimura's amused voice from the phone.

"Not at all. I was simply babysitting for a few minutes. I apologize for the confusion." said Sanada.

"_I see. Well I was about to ask you to come right now but if you are watching a child then-"_

"No, he was just leaving for school now anyways. I'd love to come meet you. Just tell me where to go."

"Hey, stop acting as if I'm not here!" complained Akaya, trying to shove Sanada's hand off of him.

"_Are you sure? Aren't you waiting for a phone call from someone by the name of Yukari?"_ asked Yukimura in an icy tone.

"N-No, that's a bit of a misunderstanding actually… I don't have a girlfriend, please believe me on that part. Yukari is actually you, Yukimura-san. Akaya had mistakened your name and assumed I had a girlfriend and began making up crazy stories because of what my older brother's step-sons told him and-"

Yukimura chuckled lightly. "_It's quite alright. I didn't really believe that you were dating a prostitute either."_

Sanada exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you for believing me." Sanada smiled gratefully even if Yukimura wasn't present to see it. "Now, you said something about me coming immediately?"

"_Oh, yes. I know I said it would be in the evening, but there has been a change of plans. Renji wants to meet you now."_ said Yukimura. "_Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you came to the park right outside of the university. I trust you know the place? It's the park with the large fountain in the middle."_

Oh crap. Sanada didn't know who Renji was, but he wasn't so sure this would end too well. "Yes, I know the place. I'll take the next bus there right away." said Sanada.

"_Lovely. See you in a bit, Sanada-san_."

"B-Bye!" called Sanada as the phone line went dead. He grinned.

"You have a really stupid expression on your face." noted Akaya.

"Shut up, Akaya."

* * *

><p>To Sanada's frustration, Akaya followed him all the way there. No matter what the capped male did, Akaya would keep on walking next to Sanada.<p>

"Akaya, I swear to god I will call your mother if you do not leave me the fuck alone." said Sanada. They were already walking passed the university. They would be at the park soon.

"I'm telling my mom that you said fuck." replied Akaya. "And I said I want to meet your boyfriend!"

"No. Shut up and go home."

"Whatever, I'll see him soon enough. Besides, Yagyuu paid me 500 yen to come with you and take a picture of your boyfriend. And Niou promised me an extra 100 yen if I ruin your date." beamed Akaya.

"I'll give you 1000 yen if you leave right now." said Sanada.

"But I can't walk in the streets by myself in my school uniform! What if I get caught?" said Akaya.

"Not my problem." said Sanada, spotting the park's wide entrance with an arch over it. Inside was a very large and intricately fabricated fountain. The place was where many went for picnics, to take a walk with their dog or just to bike through and enjoy the scenery. The trees and flowers decorating the place made it quite nice.

And right in front of said park, on the sidewalk, was Yukimura, blue hair waving gently in the wind. Next to him was another young man, who was a lot taller and a little skinnier. The two of them turned around and spotted Sanada. Yukimura waved cheerfully in his direction.

Sanada gulped. Great, he's been spotted. It was too late to try to get rid of Akaya now.

He waved back and kept on walking, happy nonetheless about seeing Yukimura. The guy next to the bluenette had closed eyes, but even then, Sanada felt that he was being glared at. Sanada guess that the person was Renji.

"Sanada-san! As punctual as always." smiled Yukimura.

"Good morning, Yukimura-san." said Sanada, trying to ignore the glare directed at him by Yukimura's friend. He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

Akaya came forward, practically pushing Sanada out of the way. The young boy was looking up at Yukimura with sparkly and innocent eyes as if he was in awe. "Mister, you're really pretty!" said Akaya.

Yukimura only now seemed to notice Akaya. "Oh, thank you, little one." said the bluenette.

"Sanada-senpai, is that your boyfriend? He's way too pretty for you. You look 50 years older than him!" said Akaya, pulling on Sanada's sleeve.

Sanada groaned. "I told you before, Yukimura-san is not my boyfriend." _Yet_, he forced himself to add in his mind.

"Oh, are you the little boy from the phone call? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not an anorexic prostitute stripper whore, but nice to meet you anyways." said Yukimura, moving closer and patting Akaya on the head.

"Ah, this is Akaya Kirihara. He trains at my parent's dojo and I tutor him once in a while." said Sanada.

"I see. Why aren't you in school, Akaya?" asked Yukimura.

Akaya shrugged. "I was just there yesterday, having fun, tripping old people on the sidewalk and pushing teachers down the stairs when they decided to suspend me."

"How unfortunate. The trick is usually to go up behind them and run away soon after so that they don't have time to blame you. If you go as far as to disguise yourself, the victims will not recognize you either so you will seem completely innocent." said Yukimura with a tone that made him seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but eye witnesses are always such a problem." sighed Akaya.

"That's why it's always good to get decent blackmail material. I advise getting information on powerful and respected students, like student presidents and such. It will give you a lot of advantages at school and will allow you to bend the rules when-"

Yukimura's friend chose that moment to cough and signal his presence. Sanada was relieved. Really, Akaya didn't need to get in even more trouble, especially not with that type of advice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Renji." said Yukimura, looking apologetically at his friend. "Sanada-san, this is my best friend, Yanagi Renji. He's been dying to meet you ever since day one."

"Nice to meet you err… Yanagi-san." said Sanada. Sanada extended his hand out.

Yanagi didn't shake his hand. "So you are the strange creeper who somehow got Seiichi to agree to go on five dates with you." said Yanagi. "You do realize that your current level of creepyness is now above 90%, correct?"

"Now now, Renji. Sanada-san is very handsome. Not that creepy at all." laughed Yukimura.

"Yes, well… seeing is different from hearing about it. I do have to agree though. He is exceptionally handsome, despite being a creep. It is hard to believe that you are only twenty years old." said Yanagi, looking at Sanada up and down skeptically. Sanada wasn't sure if he was being complimented or not. Akaya stood there glaring daggers at Yanagi.

They entered a nearby restaurant, choosing to eat a late breakfast together. Akaya tagged along, excitedly clinging to Yukimura's side like a leech. Sanada shot dirty looks at the younger boy. Yanagi shot dirty looks at Sanada. Yukimura laughed.

Once they were all seated with their food, Yanagi cleared his throat and began an interrogation.

"Now, Sanada-kun. Even if your looks are above average, it does not mean anything. The facts are that you are still a creepy stalker whom, by some wild stroke of luck, managed to get Seiichi to hang out with you for five days." stated Yanagi with a straight face. Akaya snorted in amusement, snarfing down toast at an alarming pace.

"W-Well… I mean… Yukimura-san can call it off at any moment. I'm not forcing anyone…" said Sanada unconvincingly.

"Yes, of course." said Yanagi, tone saying he didn't believe a single word of it. "There is also the fact that Seiichi and I know practically nothing about you."

"What would you like to know?" said Sanada, sitting up straighter.

"Seiichi already told me about your schooling and current employment. Why don't you start with your family?" asked Yanagi. Yukimura smiled encouragingly.

"Sure. My family consists of my parents, my grandfather, and my older brother. I also have an extended family now thanks to my brother's marriage." said Sanada. "We own a family dojo..."

"Yes, I've heard." said Yanagi. "You like… kendo and calligraphy, was it?" Sanada nodded, wondering if Yukimura told every last detail about him to Yanagi. It appeared that was the case.

"He also likes Disney movies! He cries like a big baby during the Lion King." said Akaya.

"Akaya, shut up and eat your toast." growled Sanada.

They took a few minutes of silence to take a few bites of their own plates. Sanada wondered how many questions Yanagi was going to ask him.

After wiping his mouth carefully with a napkin, Yanagi pressed on.

"Now, let's talk about the most interesting bit for us all;" said Yanagi, his eyes nearly visible for a change. "Your past relationships. And please, spare no details." Yanagi and Yukimura both grinned widely.

Sanada gulped, feeling very trapped. Sanada wondered how to start. At least he didn't really have anything bad to hide.

"Errr… well I-I never was very focused on dating." began Sanada. "My only relationship was when I was sixteen. It lasted a year, but not more than that."

"Oh? And who was this person?" asked Yanagi. "A male or...?"

"Yes, a guy. His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu. He moved to Germany after high school and we haven't stayed in touch."

"Hmmm… but wait…" Yukimura said, grin widening. "Sanada-san, does that mean you haven't done _anything_ since you were in high school? How on earth do you manage?"

"I… err… well…" Sanada stuttered uncomfortably. Not only was Yukimura eyeing him mischievously, making Sanada wonder if the question was asked purposely, but he also didn't want to say anything too lewd around twelve year old Akaya. "I mean… I can um... satisfy myself if I have to..."

"Yes, but has there really been no one else? You are a red-blooded male like all of us. Was there no one-night stand to purge your increasing lust?" asked Yukimura insistently.

"Does getting a blowjob at tennis camp count?" asked Sanada. Yukimura threw his head back and laughed. Akaya looked around, wondering what was so funny.

"Oh, but you are so innocent! I was sure you've had a fair share of lovers." laughed Yukimura.

Sanada gave a small smile. The real question he was dying to ask was how many past lovers had Yukimura had. How many guys had gazed upon Yukimura's entirely naked body? How many had run their hands on that smooth skin and tasted those lips? How many have heard Yukimura's cries of pleasure? Sanada wanted to know so badly, but he knew it was not the proper time to ask, especially when Yanagi was being so suspicious of his motives.

Thankfully, that was the last of the questions Yanagi had in store. As they left the restaurant, Yukimura would occasionally ask a few things here and there, like about his movie tastes and the type of literature he likes. Sanada gladly answered and was able to discover a little bit about Yukimura's leisure activities without feeling like it was an interrogation.

Yukimura's hobbies were all quite feminine. Painting, gardening, cooking. Then there was also tennis that they both enjoyed. Yanagi was apparently a skilled player too, according to the bluenette.

They did just that for hours. Just walking aimlessly around town, talking and window shopping. Sanada was happy to walk close to Yukimura, but Yanagi would occasionally shoot more dirty looks at Sanada and even physically come between them when they were getting a little too close, much to Sanada's distress.

At two in the afternoon, they passed by a video game store and Akaya grabbed Yukimura's sleeve, pointing and demanding to enter the store.

"Akaya." sighed Sanada. "We are not here to buy you video games. Those things rot your brain."

"B-But, the new Tenipuri game just came out!" cried out Akaya. "It's Tenipuri IV: The Revenge of Higa!"

Yanagi turned to look at the younger boy as if seeing him for the first time. "…You play Tenipuri?" asked Yanagi.

"Hell yeah! I have a level 57 Red Devil. Just reached the State of Self-Actualization last week." said Akaya smugly.

Yanagi smirked. "Well then, we should play together sometimes. I have a level 71 Data Mage with the Pinnacle of Great Wisdom."

"No way! Only the Three Great Demons of the game have ever reached the Pinnacles!" gasped Akaya.

Sanada and Yukimura stood there listening from a distance as Akaya and Yanagi engaged in a deep conversation.

"…What are they talking about?" asked Sanada.

"I have no idea. I think Akaya has unravelled Renji's inner video game fanboy. It won't be pretty. Renji can talk for hours on end about his games." said Yukimura.

"Looks like they have something in common." said Sanada, scratching his head.

"Yes. Shall we go somewhere for a while? I'm sure they won't mind." Yukimura all-but-purred, grabbing Sanada's arm. The capped male's heart skipped at their sudden close proximity.

"A-Ah, sure." Sanada nodded, letting Yukimura drag him away from the two video-game freaks. Oh my god, Yukimura was holding his arm.

It ended up being pretty much the same as the day before. They walked through the crowded streets for a bit just like how they had been doing before. They slowed down a little. Yukimura took time to stop in front of stores and window shop, pointing at clothes and accessories he liked. Sanada really wanted to buy everything for Yukimura but his wallet was not very full at the moment. He couldn't wait to get his paycheck.

The good part was that Sanada was not very keen on shopping and was once again able to stand at a distance behind Yukimura, looking at the bluenette's behind once again.

Yukimura turned his head to the side. "Oh, there's an ice cream stand there. I think I'm getting hungry again. What about you, Sanada-san?" asked Yukimura.

"Mhmm…"

"_Sanada-san, your eyes_." Yukimura said warningly. Immediately, Sanada's eyes stopped looking at Yukimura's ass and moved up to his face. The capped male looked embarrassed at having been caught again. "So, ice cream?" Yukimura asked again.

"Y-Yes. Of course, I'll get you one." said Sanada.

"Oh, that is not necessary…"

"No, I insist." said Sanada. Ice cream was just about the only thing his wallet could afford at the moment.

Yukimura smiled. "Okay then. Such a gentleman you are." he said. "When you aren't admiring my ass that is."

"S-Sorry." stuttered Sanada.

It was only after the clock announced that it had been two hours since they had left Yanagi and Akaya that they made their way back to the video game store. Yanagi and Akaya were still there, discussing game aspects and talking about teaming up as a doubles team to fight stronger opponents.

Sanada had to practically pull Akaya off of Yanagi because the younger boy had taken to clinging to Yukimura's friend. They waved good-bye and went off in their own directions, Akaya struggling wildly in Sanada's grasp.

* * *

><p>"So, are you sure about him?" asked Yanagi once they were on the bus to Yukimura's house.<p>

"I am positive." smiled the bluenette.

"You should tell him now instead of keeping it up for three more dates or whatever you call them. Your flirting is so bluntly obvious."

"All in good time, Renji." said Yukimura. The bus turned sharply around to a deserted street. "I want to see how much I can tease him first."

"So you are planning on dating him after all that?" asked Yanagi, opening a book.

"Perhaps. Sanada-san is so… refreshing. Different. I like him a lot more than I thought I would. It would be such a waste to let him go." said Yukimura, staring dreamily out the window and tracing pictures on the bus window with his fingers. "So what are your plans for tomorrow, Renji?"

"Me? I invited Akaya over." said Yanagi.

"To play video games until your eyes fall off?"

"Precisely. What about you, Seiichi?"

"Hmmm…" Yukimura's tone of voice sounded mischievous as he took out his phone. "Well… I think I will definitely see Sanada-san again. Let's just see how far I can push him."

"Who are you calling?" asked Yanagi. Yukimura's evil face showed that the bluenette was up to no good.

"My ex-boyfriend." said Yukimura, pressing the phone to his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**When I write Akaya, I have a habit of putting exclaimation marks after everything he says. D; I dunno why. I just think he's an immature brat who yells all the time. ****Anyways, I'm glad people are enjoying this short story. :) **

**So any guesses as to who Yukimura's ex is? I'm sure some people will guess correctly.**

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Sanada is forced to go on his third date with both Yukimura and Yukimura's ex-boyfriend. He then gets the chance to learn quite a few things about Yukimura's past. And Sanada will most likely get caught staring at Yukimura's ass once again.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy (Canadian) Thanksgiving everyone! :) **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. *slaps you with a fish***

* * *

><p>Sanada's phone rang at 5am. It was freakishly early, but Sanada usually woke up freakishly earl<em>ier<em>. In fact, Sanada was the pure definition of being a morning person.

He answered his phone with a cheerful "Hello?"

"_Sanada-san, good morning to you_." came Yukimura's voice. "_I hope I didn't wake you."_ Although he didn't sound sorry at all about calling so early.

"Oh, of course not. I usually wake up at four every morning." said Sanada. Hearing Yukimura's voice so early in the morning? Today was going to be fantastic, thought Sanada.

"_At four_?" came Yukimura's surprised tone. It seemed like Yukimura had called early on purpose. "_Oh dear. How unusual. I've heard of waking up at four in the afternoon, but never that early."_

"I like mornings." stated Sanada.

"_Hmm… we'll have to fix that if I ever stay over."_ purred Yukimura.

Sanada's cheeks flooded with color. Yukimura's flirty tone often made Sanada confused. Half the time, it seemed like Yukimura genuinely had fun with him, but then Yukimura would get all mischievous… almost as if the bluenette was purposely teasing him. Sanada didn't know what to believe. Well, if this was a test, then Sanada would make sure to pass.

"_Are you available today around noon, Sanada-san?"_ asked Yukimura.

"Of course!" Sanada automatically said, forgetting about his job once again. He's going to have to beg someone to replace him at work again. "What do you have in mind as plans?" he asked, although it didn't matter. Sanada would go anywhere and do anything as long as Yukimura stood beside him.

"_My ex wants to meet you_." Yukimura said pleasantly.

And then the world came crashing down in Sanada's mind. Today was definitely going to be a very bad day.

* * *

><p>Sanada spent all morning worrying endlessly. He was going to have lunch with Yukimura and Yukimura's ex. Oh god. This was not good.<p>

The simple situation was enough to tell Sanada that Yukimura did have a past lover afterall, possibly one of many. Also, Yukimura was still keeping in touch with his ex, maybe as friends or as something more.

Sanada wondered who this ex-boyfriend was. Who could have been so lucky as to date Yukimura Seiichi, but let the bluenette slip through his fingers? How long had those two dated? A day? A month? A year? And who had called it off? Did Yukimura still have feelings for his ex, or vice versa?

Well… Yukimura said the ex wants to meet him… so perhaps this person is the jealous type who will get angry at Sanada for existing.

Sanada groaned, imagining countless scenarios in his mind. This was going to be awkward in the least.

Even so, Sanada found himself taking the bus to where Yukimura had told him. It was an area in town that he had never been in before. The buildings there were all huge and clean. The shops and people were all rich and radiating in their expensive clothes. Sanada didn't feel at ease. He was getting stared at since he was wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt.

Sanada hoped he had enough money for the restaurant Yukimura had told him to meet at. Judging by the looks of these places, his wallet was really going to suffer today.

"Sa-na-da-kunnn~" came a happy voice from behind Sanada. Sanada recognized the voice immediately, turning around and seeing Yukimura's glowing face.

"Yukimura-san, how long have you been walking behind me?" asked Sanada.

"Hmmm… long enough to notice that your ass is quite appealing as well, Sanada." grinned Yukimura. Sanada flushed. There was that flirting again. Sanada didn't know how to respond. He could have attempted to flirt back, but part of the agreement he had laid out for Yukimura said that they were just friends for five dates. And today was still the third one. "Also long enough to notice that you are heading in the wrong direction." said Yukimura. "You passed the restaurant a little while ago."

"Oh, did I?" Sanada asked sheepishly. They walked back side by side. It didn't take long for Yukimura to stop in front of an enormous fancy French restaurant that practically screamed expensive.

"Don't worry, Sanada. I'm not as cruel as to ask you to pay for food here. My ex will be paying for both of us." smiled Yukimura, as if reading Sanada's mind.

"Okay…" said Sanada.

They stepped inside the place, which ended up being as grand inside as the outside. To Sanada's surprise, the hostess and waiters all seemed to know Yukimura. They all called him Yukimura-sama and gave them an isolated table at the far end.

"Yukimura-sama, long time no see. Would you like to order anything?" asked a waiter in a fancy suit once they were seated. Sanada looked a little dazed.

"Nothing at the moment. What about you, Sanada?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking numbly at the menu. He didn't recognize half the words on it. "Err… I'm fine too, thanks."

"Is Keigo here yet?" asked the bluenette.

"Not presently. He left a word saying that he would be arriving shortly." The waiter bowed and left them both alone at the table. Sanada looked down again. There were five different types of forks and spoons around his plate. Sanada felt so confused.

"Sorry for making you come here. It wasn't my first choice, but Keigo wouldn't be caught dead in any lesser place." Yukimura said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's alright." said Sanada, fighting the urge to ask whether this 'Keigo' was someone he should be panicking about.

"Don't worry. Keigo can be a handful and he certainly is an acquired taste, but he won't murder you on the spot." chuckled Yukimura. "Although, Keigo could afford an assassin if he so wanted."

Sanada groaned. Yukimura had to be doing this on purpose.

"Really, Keigo won't be any trouble at all. I sometimes forget why I even stayed with him for so long." continued the bluenette. "Oh that's right; I stayed because of the sex. Keigo's an obnoxious bastard but he certainly knows how to put his mouth to better use."

"Is that so…" mumbled Sanada, moping internally at learning that this Keigo was skilled at sex and had been together with Yukimura for a long time.

At that moment, Sanada heard the restaurant door open along with a waiter's voice that said, "Welcome, Atobe-sama, right this way please."

Yukimura stood up and walked around the table towards the restaurant's entrance. Sanada sat there, not wanting to follow and reminding himself to take deep breaths. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Yukimura give a young man a kiss on the cheek in greeting. The young man, who Sanada figured was this Keigo person, had extremely fancy and flashy clothes that involved tight leather pants and a frilly purple top. Sanada frowned, finding the young man slightly familiar.

"Keigo, it's been a while." smiled Yukimura. "So are you still STD-free? Last I heard, you were whoring yourself out so much that you might as well have been a free hooker."

"I'm fine, thank you." replied the young man, pleasantly returning the smile. "And how have you been? I heard you still can't find a proper man to handle your atrociously stubborn attitude. Have you gained weight as well? You look heavier than I remember."

Yukimura laughed. "Oh Keigo, you are as dramatic as ever. Come, you have to meet a new friend of mine."

The two approached the table Sanada sat at. Sanada was still trying to focus on the young man next to Yukimura. Once Yukimura's ex came forward and in full view of Sanada's vision, the capped male's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Atobe_?" cried out Sanada in shock.

Yukimura's ex, who Sanada recognized to be Atobe Keigo, looked down at Sanada.

"Yes?" asked Atobe.

"Don't you remember me? You were my roommate at tennis camp when we were both eighteen." said Sanada.

Atobe stared blankly at Sanada before suddenly remembering. And when he did remember, he began laughing loudly.

"Oh god, Seiichi. You have to be kidding me! Your new guy is Sanada Genichirou, the strict high tension tennis freak?" laughed Atobe, falling down in a seat on the opposite side of Sanada.

"So, you two already know each other?" asked Yukimura, amusement and bewilderment in his tone. The bluenette took his seat next to Sanada.

"Yeah. We invented the Tango towards Destruction together at that camp. Remember that move, Seiichi? I showed it to you once when we tried doubles after I came back from camp." said Atobe.

"Y-You were together with Yukimura-san at the time of the summer camp?" asked Sanada.

"Yes. We were together for two years. Just broke up four months ago." Yukimura smiled as if it was no big deal. Sanada thought his brain died from hearing 'two years together'. What a long time. And the break-up had only been a few months ago! Did they both still have feelings for each other?

"Wait a second…" said Sanada. "Atobe, you were already together with Yukimura-san while we were at camp together."

"I believe we have just established that." said Atobe, looking at his nails as if they were more interesting.

Waiters appeared and decorated the table with champagne and wine bottle. Baskets of bread and plates full of salads appeared as well.

"Atobe, you… during summer camp you…" Sanada reddened, not wanting to voice what he was thinking. "What you did to me on the last day of camp… in the locker room… that was…"

"Hmm? Oh, the blowjob I gave you? Yeah, that was awesome." said Atobe, sipping from a wine glass. "I remember because you had the biggest package. The other seven I screwed at camp didn't even compare." The arrogant diva turned and looking at Yukimura. "Lucky you, Seiichi; your new man has a large dick. Congratulations. How's the sex?"

Sanada's blush intensified. "Atobe! You cheated on seven different people while you were away from Yukimura-san for a week!" he said unbelievingly.

Yukimura didn't look affected. "Keigo, I told you that Sanada and I are just friends. We have not had sex because some of us can actually control our sex drive. Sanada is a real gentleman, except for the fact that he occasionally stares at my ass when he's behind me." said the bluenette.

"Seiichi, your ass is far too tempting not to look at. Everyone looks at your ass." stated Atobe.

Sanada stood there looking like a flabbergasted fish.

"Oh, and don't worry Sanada. I knew that Atobe was cheating. As I said previously, I only stayed for the sex. Keigo is way too unreliable in serious relationships. And since I began seeking a stronger commitment, we stopped seeing each other." explained Yukimura.

"Be awed at my prowess in bed." said Atobe, downing his third glass in a long gulp.

The sound of a phone ringing loudly made them all jump. Yukimura pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and checked it briefly.

"Oups, sorry I have to take this call. It's my project partner from university. I'll be back in a minute." said Yukimura, getting up from his seat as he opened his phone. The bluenette walked away, talking animatedly to whoever was on the other line. Sanada and Atobe both stopped to stare at Yukimura's retreating behind.

Once Yukimura turned a corner and out of sight, Sanada resumed glaring at Atobe. This…this _diva_ had actually cheated on Yukimura. What a complete _idiot_ to have let someone that wonderful slip by. And yet, here Atobe was drinking one glass of wine a minute and not caring.

"So Sanada…" drawled Atobe. Oh god, he sounded drunk already. "I dunno much about you since I only knew you for a week at camp and saw you for some high school competitions, but congrats on, y'know, dating Seiichi."

"We're not dating. I don't know if Yukimura-san will accept me in the end." said Sanada.

Atobe snorted. "Trust me, he will. I know Seiichi and he doesn't waste his time on people he's not interested in. He definitely likes you."

"Normally that would be flattering. However, going by the fact that Yukimura-san not only dated you but stayed for two years in your presence doesn't reinforce your statements." said Sanada.

"Hey, I'm just that amazing. No time with me is ever wasted." said Atobe, abandoning his wine glass and going to drink from the bottle.

Sanada sighed, wishing he could just leave. Or better yet: to have Atobe leave. But then, questions came to Sanada's mind. He looked around, making sure Yukimura was nowhere near.

"Hey Atobe, can I ask you something?" whispered Sanada.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Were you… Yukimura-san's first boyfriend?" asked Sanada.

Atobe laughed lightly. "Nah. Of course not. Seiichi was already experienced when I got him." he said. "Let's see… I think Seiichi's first boyfriend was Ecstasy."

"What?" asked Sanada.

"Shiraishi… Shiraishi Kurano-something I think. Or Ecstasy as I like to call him. Dunno, something about both Seiichi and Ecstasy liking plants… and stuff." shrugged Atobe. "Of course, that was _ages _ago."

Sanada narrowed his eyes. What the hell? Had Yukimura dated a drug dealer who planted strange plants and sold ecstasy?

"Not just him. That friend Seiichi hangs around with. Uh… Yanami? Or was it Yanagi? Yeah, Yanagi. they had this thing going on for a little while before they figured out it wasn't working, so they became best friends." said Atobe.

Sanada choked on his own saliva. No way, Yanagi and Yukimura had dated for a little while.

"Then there was… oh god, what's his name again?" said Atobe, looking like he was concentrating hard. "That prince brat. He was also at tennis camp. And I might have screwed him too… and he kicked your ass at tennis, Sanada."

"Echizen Ryoma?" asked Sanada, remembering clearly the brat who had defeated him. Dear god, how many people had Yukimura dated?

"Yeah, that's the guy. I think Seiichi dated him for like... one summer at the beginning of high school." shrugged Atobe.

"I see…" said Sanada. It was quite ironic that he had met people around Yukimura before, but had never seen the bluenette until this week. "Is that all, Atobe?"

"Uh… I think so. There was once a rumour that Seiichi was dating Fuji, but that probably was just a rumour." said Atobe, waving it off.

"It _was _just a rumour, Keigo. Now, are you done telling my life story to Sanada?" came Yukimura's voice. Sanada turned around and saw Yukimura standing right in back of him. Oh fuck fuck _fuck_, how long had he been standing there? Sanada visibly paled at the thought.

"No, if I was ready to tell your life story, I would have told him each and every single sexual exploit we've ever had." droned Atobe.

Yukimura sat in his chair, turning his head to gaze at Sanada. "Now Sanada, if you were curious about my past relationships, then you should have simply asked me." said Yukimura reprehendingly.

"A-Ah. I'm sorry." said Sanada.

"That's alright. Is there something else you would like to know? I'll answer truthfully." Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"Um… well." began Sanada. "I was wondering… since you are obviously a talented tennis player, why have a not seen you previously? Certainly you would have been at high school tennis tournaments or even gone to tennis camp."

"Yes, well…" Yukimura looked sad. "My health was not very good for a long time and did not permit me to play. I was bound in the hospital for several months."

"Yeah, Seiichi's a real miracle case. He underwent a surgery for his little incurable disease and he emerged alive even if it had a low success rate." said Atobe.

"Wow, congratulations on your miraculous recovery." said Sanada. "Are you completely better now?"

"I am, thank you. I only have to get check-ups once in a while at the hospital, but I'm healthier than ever." said the bluenette.

"That's why he gained weight. I bet he's been eating a lot now that he no longer has hospital food to avoid." said Atobe.

"Keigo, I am at a perfectly healthy weight." said Yukimura. Yet the bluenette looked oddly worried, even looking down at his stomach in concern. Sanada was quick to reassure Yukimura that Atobe was full of shit and was lying about it just to mess with him.

They didn't stick around too long after that. Atobe became increasingly drunk and began telling them stories of his latest conquests. Conquests meaning 'guys he's fucked in the last month'. Neither Sanada nor Yukimura were particularly fond of listening so they ended up leaving the restaurant. Atobe was still sitting there talking as they left him.

They both had other responsibilities so they went off in their own direction. Yukimura went to school for his afternoon classes and Sanada went to work early to please his boss.

All Sanada could think about was how sad he was that there was only two dates left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So it was Tezuka and Atobe's birthdays not too long ago. On Atobe's birthday, I spammed my best friend with Atobe images on her email. She was so tired of me by the end of the day. **

**Then I announced that Tezuka's birthday was only a few days later and I would celebrate in the same way. But when I went to spam her with Tezuka pictures on Friday, my friend had turned off her phone and blocked me on email... so I couldn't spam her with Tezuka images! Oh noes! D: **

**So I did the only logical thing there is to do. **

**I went to school and decorated her locker with dozens of Tezuka images. :) It was beautiful. She opens the locker and was practically slapped with a huge dose of YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU while I laughed in the back at her facial expressions.**

**But srsly, why is Atobe's birthday not a National holiday? I do not comprehend this.**

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Niou and Yagyuu make their appearance, much to Sanada's annoyance. Yukimura is then very suspicious of Sanada's cap.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i still dont own the tennis of prince.**

* * *

><p>They couldn't meet the next day, on Friday. It was a good thing Yukimura had school because Sanada didn't think he could bail himself out of another work day.<p>

One day without seeing Yukimura was quite lonely for Sanada. However, he had been able to have a lengthy phone conversation with the bluenette before work, much to his delight. Even when Yukimura was in class, they continued texting each other.

Sanada was probably going over his phone plan's limit of 50 texts per month but he honestly did not care.

Saturday morning arrived and Sanada woke up excited and refreshed, eager for the day to start.

As Sanada was eating breakfast, he received a text. He flipped open his phone and smiled when he saw the text was from Yukimura.

_Good morning! I'll be coming to the tennis park close to your house soon. I think it's about time I finally give you that rematch you wanted. I'll be there in an hour. -Yukimura_

Sanada was internally spazzing and giddy with joy at the thought of seeing Yukimura so soon. It made him happy to imagine that the first thing Yukimura had done when he woke up was think about Sanada and text him. The capped male texted back, saying that it was fine and he was looking forward to it. He rapidly finished what was left of his breakfast. He scrubbed the dishes clean and then moved on to the washroom. Sanada took a quick shower, even if he would be sweaty from tennis very soon. He still wanted to smell clean for Yukimura. After getting dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts, he grabbed his tennis bag and left his apartment.

As he was walking down the street, he saw Yukimura walking a little further ahead. Instead of calling out to the bluenette, Sanada sped up and fell in step behind Yukimura quietly, not too close and not too far. As much as he wanted to talk to Yukimura, Sanada's more perverted side still got pleasure out of walking behind him and looking at that amazing ass. It was getting harder and harder to do so nowadays since Yukimrua was suspicious of him.

It was once they were a minute away from the tennis court that Yukimura turned his head around ever so slightly.

"Really Sanada, how long were you planning to walk behind me for?" asked Yukimura in an amused tone.

Sanada blushed bright red. Why did Yukimura always catch him staring? It was like the bluenette had a third eye or something.

"I- uh… I was just… umm… Good morning, Yukimura-san." said Sanada lamely, not being able to think of an excuse and save himself from looking like a total perv.

"Yes, good morning. Are ready for a rematch?"

"Of course." Sanada pointed to his bag. "I won't go easy on you this time."

"Oh? Were you going easy on me last time?" Yukimura grinned.

"O-Of course I was." lied Sanada.

"Is that so?" Yukimura turned around and continued walking, entering the tennis court. "You really are a terrible liar, Sanada." Yukimura laughed and Sanada blushed harder.

They were alone in the courts that morning, which suited them both fine. They went to the near bench to put down their bags and take off their jacket. As Sanada took his racket out, Yukimura spoke again.

"Hey Sanada? Do you always wear that cap on your head?" he asked.

Sanada shrugged. "Not really. I take it off to go to sleep and when I take my shower."

Yukimura laughed. "Yes, I would certainly hope so. However, I have never seen you without it. Can I?" Yukimura reached his hand out but Sanada ducked in time. Yukimura stared at him weirdly. "What? Do you have a bald spot on your head or something?"

"N-No. I just don't like taking it off." said Sanada. He had worn it everyday and at all times since he had gotten it when he was in elementary school. He felt naked and weird without his hat. "I just… I look strange without it."

"Hmm... I'm sure you don't. Let me see." smiled Yukimura. Sanada shook his head again, giving an expression that was close to a stubborn pout. "Okay then… how about you take it off if I win our match?" suggested Yukimura.

Sanada sighed, knowing that whether he said yes or no would probably end up with him taking his cap off anyways.

"Are you scared of a challenge, Sanada?"

"No. I accept. But what do I get if I win?" asked Sanada. Hey, a guy could hope, right?

Yukimura eyed him with a tiny flirtatious smile. He leaned in towards Sanada. "Well, I can give you whatever you like." Yukimura said seductively, his hand touching Sanada's arm.

Sanada jumped back. There was that flirty side again. His heart was pounding so fast. Really, he didn't know if he could handle anymore of that. Yukimura threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"D-Do you really have to do that?" asked Sanada wearily, trying to calm down. Yukimura sure was laughing a lot today, mostly at his expense.

"And miss seeing the look on your face? It's priceless! You make it way too easy, Sanada." laughed Yukimura.

"It's not that funny…" mumbled the capped male. Yukimura really appeared to be in a good mood.

"Oh, I think it's hilarious."

They stopped fooling around long enoguh after that and went to their separate sides of the tennis court. Yukimura looked way too confident and Sanada vowed to… at least win one game this time.

Sanada didn't play defence. He went on an all-out attack from the start, determined to do better than his last pathetic excuse for a match. His aggressive offence play actually did win him one game, much to both of their surprise.

"1-0" announced Sanada, a smirk finding it's way to his lips.

"Hmm… looks like I have to play seriously after all." said Yukimura.

_Seriously_ meant that Yukimura proceeded to completely annihilate Sanada. Sanada played the same way for the second match; unfortunately this method had stopped working. Yukimura was now returning all his attacks, hitting the ball in opposite corners. As the match progressed, Sanada became increasingly tired from running after the ball and never hitting it on time or where he wanted. He slowly sunk back into a more defensive play, but even that was no use. Yukimura was so strong. Where did he get such enormous strength from?

Before Sanada knew it, it was match point.

"Sanada, one more point and your cap comes off!" yelled Yukimura, looking far too delighted.

"I know!" Sanada shouted back grumpily, bouncing the ball in front of him. Just because this was Yukimura didn't mean that Sanada wanted to lose. Sanada tossed the ball in the air and served as hard as he could.

Yukimura hit it back and began a rally. Sanada didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually Yukimura ran to the front of the net and hit it sharply to a corner, winning the match effortlessly.

Sanada grumbled, glaring at his racket as he went back to the bench and grabbed his water bottle and towel. Yukimura soon approached him, looking satisfied and very happy. Sanada had a sudden urge to kiss the bluenette for the sake of wiping that smile off his face… and for the sake of kissing him too. Instead, he just groaned and slumped on the bench.

"You improved." Yukimura noted. Sanada glared at him and brought his hands up to hold his cap down to his head. "Don't be a baby, Sanada. Really, you are so immature about losing just one match."

"It's the second match I lost in case you've forgotten and I am not immature." said Sanada, sticking out his tongue. Yukimura laughed.

The bluenette fell into the seat next to Sanada. "Hey, you said your house was close by, right?" asked Yukimura. Sanada nodded. "How about we go there then?"

Sanada instantly went into internal freaking out mode in his mind. Oh god, when was the last time he had cleaned the toilet? Was his bed made? Were the dishes washed? Oh god, Yukimura wants to come over oh my gosh.

"Y-Yeah! Sure we can go there. But uh… why do you want to go?" asked Sanada.

"Oh, I just want to see what kind of place you live in. I'm curious. Plus, it's convenient rather than staying out here and making you remove your cap in public. I assume that's what you would prefer" said Yukimura. Then the bluenette leaned in a bit and whispered back in his seductive tone. "Besides… don't you want me to come over, so we can be all alone… just you and me in your apartment with no disturbances..."

Sanada jumped up again. Yukimura fell back and laughed some more, saying something about how teasing Sanada would never get old.

* * *

><p>They walked side-by-side and up the stairs to Sanada's apartment. Yukimura insisted that Sanada walk up first. Sanada pouted, having secretly been hoping to gaze at Yukimura's ass a bit on his way up. Sanada just never seemed to learn his lesson.<p>

They walked up two flights before Sanada came to a stop. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, hoping his place was clean enough for Yukimura's liking.

Instead, he found two rats sitting on his couch.

"Yo, Sanada. Where the hell were you? We've been waiting for an hour!" yelled Niou, the first rat.

Yagyuu, the second rat, stood up and bowed. "Sorry for intruding."

Sanada groaned and turned around, looking at Yukimura. "Change of plans. Let's be anywhere else but here." said Sanada.

"Hey hey hey, wait a second!" Niou stood up and walked up to Sanada and Yukimura, a mischievous grin on his face. "You brought your boyfriend to your apartment already? This early in the morning and only one week into dating? You da man!" Niou held out his hand for a high five. Sanada didn't return it.

Yagyuu also walked forward. The brothers looked at Yukimura with piercing gazes. Yukimura simply smiled.

Yagyuu held out his hand first. "You must be Yurimuka. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet'cha, Yikumika." said Niou. Yukimura shook Yagyuu's hand and then Niou's.

Sanada growled angrily. "His name is Yukimura, we are not dating and you two need to get out of my apartment right now. How the hell did you even get in?"

"Through the door. Duh." Niou rolled his eyes before turning back to Yukimura. "So what, aren't you two dating?"

"Of course. We came back here to have four rounds of intense unadulterated sex until you two showed up." said Yukimura with a giggle. Sanada choked on air. Niou and Yagyuu just stood there wondering if Yukimura was joking or not. "Oh, Sanada. I was just kidding." chuckled Yukimura, patting Sanada's back to help him stop choking.

Niou laughed loudly too before moving forward and playfully wrapping one arm around Yukimura's shoulders. "I like you, Yumukira! Anyone who messes with Sanada is a friend of mine." said Niou.

"Please do come in and make yourself at home." said Yagyuu.

"This is my house and you shouldn't be inviting anyone in!" thundered Sanada. "Get out! Don't you have something better to do than breaking into my apartment?"

"You don't want me coming in?" asked Yukimura.

"No, I-I mean… yes I do want you in… you can go in, make yourself comfortable." said Sanada. "But you two get out." he said glaring at Niou and Yagyuu.

"Aww, we won't be a bother though. If you guys want to make out, you won't even know we're here." said Niou.

"Sanada, you promised our step-dad that you'd be taking care of us for one day this week. It is now the end of the week." said Yagyuu.

"Yes. Well, tell my brother that something came up and that I am now unable to take care of his inheritance." said Sanada. Really, why had his brother married a woman with two demon sons? Couldn't his brother have married into a normal family? Sanada couldn't stand his brother's house because everyone in there was always imitating each other.

"How about I give you 500 yen and you can run to the park and frolic around like good kids?" asked Sanada.

"How about I tell your brother that you're taking it up the ass from a French prostitute and that you have recently awakened to your newfound love for masochism and zoophilia?" asked Niou in the same childish tone.

"I swear to god Niou, I will come in your room as you sleep and cut off your hair." growled Sanada.

"Awww, hair threats? Really, Sanada?" said Niou. "What's the harm in letting us stay here anyways?"

"Last time I let you stay for an afternoon, I took a ten minute nap and woke up to find my bathroom had been painted bright pink and my legs were shaved." countered Sanada. Yukimura seemed to be enjoying this since he was sitting down on the couch and practically laughing.

"That is an excellent point, Sanada-kun." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses. "But I can assure you something like that will not happen again."

"True. I'll bet you'll do something worse." And with Yukimura around, Sanada was not willing to risk it.

He grabbed both Niou and Yagyuu's arms and used his superior strength to throw them out and lock the door before they could come back in. No doubt those two could find ways to crawl back inside, but Sanada would simply throw them back out again and again if that's what it took.

Amusement danced in Yukimura's eyes as he heard Niou and Yagyuu knocked insistently on the door from the other side. Sanada told them to fuck off.

"My, those two are quite energetic." said Yukimura.

Sanada moved away from the door, sighing. "A little too energetic for my liking. I think they live to get on my nerves." He walked to the kitchen, which was sort of part of the living room because of the small apartment. "Would you like some tea, Yukimura-san?"

"Oh, yes please." said Yukimura as Sanada began taking out cups and boiling some water. The noise at the door died down and Sanada hoped it meant Niou and Yagyuu had given up.

Sanada hummed happily as he realized he was now alone in his house with Yukimura. Then he began thinking of happy fantasies, which were all about getting rid of Niou and Yagyuu.

His fantasies involved a sudden earthquake that would make the earth open up and randomly swallow Niou because the earth loves eating annoying people. And then Sanada had another fantasy in which Yagyuu would be walking to school and then would spontaneously get hit by a gigantic meteor and be burned to a crisp as Sanada watched and cackled in glee from a distance. And for some reason, Sanada was a fire-breathing dragon-person in his mind.

And then Sanada had to remind himself that he was still a sane human being and should stop having dangerous fantasies about getting rid of people he hated while impersonating a mythical creature... no matter how fun it was.

The bluenette sat there, looking around the place as if he had never been to someone else's house before. Sanada brought Yukimura his cup of tea a few minutes later and they both sat down on the long couch.

"So do you live here by yourself?" asked Yukimura.

"Yes." said Sanada.

"You have quite a nice place. I didn't expect your apartment to look so… clean." Yukimura said and sipped his tea. "You know, usually guys don't clean up very much."

"I prefer to clean up a bit when I can. A few minutes everyday saves a few hours at the end of the week."

"Very true." said Yukimura. "The tea is excellent, Sanada."

"Ah, thank you."

"Does that mean you only have one bed?" Yukimura smiled evilly.

"Uh… y-yes."

"Hmm… looks like we'll have to share if I ever stay over." purred Yukimura.

Sanada blushed. Then he felt something on his leg. He looked down and realized with a mix of dread and sudden joy that Yukimura's hand was _massaging his thigh._

"Do you ever think about it, Sanada?" asked Yukimura, voice turned low and husky.

"T-Think about w-what?" Sanada tried stealthily shuffling away on the couch, but Yukimura made sure to do the same and get even closer to Sanada so that their arms were touching.

"About us in bed together." answered Yukimura in a seductive whisper.

"I-I… ummm…" Sanada closed his eyes, knowing he was getting redder by the second. Oh god, should he say the truth and admit that he has countless fantasies about Yukimura in his bed every night or should he lie about it?

"You're so red, Sanada." Yukimura chuckled. "How cute."

Cute? Had Yukimura just called him _cute_? "I am not cute." said Sanada, cracking his eyelids open once more.

"I disagree." Yukimura squeezed his hand on Sanada's thigh. "I think you're adorable."

Oh god oh god, was it just him or was Yukimura's face inching closer? thought Sanada. There was suddenly not enough air in the room. Sanada was stuck between letting things play out and jumping up to get away from the bluenette. His body was very much loving Yukimura's presence next to him, but Sanada had made a promise to not as much as hold Yukimura's hand while they got to know each other better.

By the time Sanada came out of his thoughts, his body was bent backwards off the side of the couch and Yukimura was leaning in just as much with an amused smirk splattered across his face.

Sanada had to remind himself that this was just teasing.

"Please don't mock me, Yukimura-san." said Sanada.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow and pulled back. Sanada breathed a sigh of relief now that Yukimura was no longer tempting him by invading his personal bubble.

The bluenette than put his tea down on the table in front of the couch and stood up.

"Well Sanada, I thank you for the tea." said Yukimura. "But I must get going."

"Leaving so soon?" asked Sanada. Had he done something wrong?

Yukimura nodded gravely. "If I stay any longer, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

Sanada didn't trust his brain's interpretation of those words. "Oh… I see. When will I see you again?"

"That's right, we still have our fifth date." said Yukimura, thoughtful. "How about you meet me at the university's main entrance tomorrow morning at noon? I need to get some schoolwork done but I'll be finished by the time you show up."

"Y-Yes, it's perfect." said Sanada, getting up to walk Yukimura to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yukimura nodded again. "Yes, see you then." he said and left the apartment. Sanada waved good-bye before shutting the door, feeling rather sad and anxious about their final date possibly being tomorrow.

Sanada then realized later that he had successfully kept his cap on for the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Aww the story's almost over already. D; What a shame. Five dates is so little. I should have done ten or something. XD Oh well. **

**I went to the bookstore a few hours ago and I was _very_ disappointed. I was disappointed at the erotica section. :( Not only are there no boyXboy novels, but it's all vampire erotica. -_- UMMM... no. DO NOT WANT. **

**Gosh, I wish the bookstores around where I live sold manga. D;**

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Sanada becomes a pile of stress when he realizes that he only has one date left with Yukimura. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p>This was it, thought Sanada. This was a day he was both dreading and looking forward to. He would be able to see Yukimura today… but it might also be the day he learns that the bluenette actually wanted nothing to do with him.<p>

He hoped at the very least that he would still be able to see Yukimura after all this was over, even if it was just as friends.

He had just eaten lunch and finished his morning shift at work and now he was walking to Rikkaidai university, attempting to calm his mind. It would be fine… really, the worst that could happen is Yukimura not returning his feelings… and then they never ever see each other again.

Just the thought of it was making Sanada want to jump into a tank of robo-sharks.

He made it to the university easily. He stayed at the entrance, ready to wait for Yukimura, who should be coming outside any minute.

But his eyes wandered around and caught sight of two teens nearby, one of them who was obviously flirting with a group of girls. This would have been a normal thing… except for the fact that Sanada recognized Niou and Yagyuu's backheads immediately.

Sanada stomped forward, grabbing them both by the collar and dragging them away.

"Hey, what gives? The blond chick was about to give me her number!" whined Niou.

"Excuse me, but you are crinkling up my shirt, Sanada-san." said Yagyuu.

Sanada put them down roughly and glared.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You are supposed to be at cram school." demanded Sanada.

"We heard you talking to Yumikira yesterday," began Yagyuu.

"And you said you were meeting him here today." finished Niou.

Sanada facepalmed himself. Of course those two diabolic idiots had heard. They had probably been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Also, forgive me for saying so, but I wonder why you and Yimukura are not together yet. He obviously likes you very much, Sanada-san." said Yagyuu.

"Yeah. The way we heard you two talking, it sounded like Yamikura was ready to let you fuck him stupid." said Niou.

"His name is Yukimura, and don't talk that way about him." Sanada frowned. "It's not like that. We are just friends, just like I told you before."

Niou and Yagyuu sighed, both thinking that Sanada was very stupid and dense not to see it.

At that moment, Sanada's eyes looked at the main building's doors. He immediately recognized the now familiar wavy dark blue hair of Yukimura walking outside into the sunlight. Everything else suddenly didn't matter anymore now that Yukimura was there and walking in his direction.

And then Niou wolf-whistled lowly.

"Damn…" said Niou. "Do you see what I see, Yagyuu?"

"I do, Niou-kun." said Yagyuu.

Sanada growled, turning to look at two brothers. "Hey, keep your stupid hormonal hands away from Yukimura or else I swear I will-"

"Calm yourself, Sanada-san. We are not admiring your love interest." Yagyuu said.

"Yeah. We're eyeing that hot guy next to him." Niou smiled a toothy grin, looking like a predator.

For once, Sanada looked away from Yukimura and saw that the bluenette was walking side-by-side with another guy. This guy was shorter and had bright red hair. Sanada didn't see what the appeal was, but maybe that was because the red-haired guy was next to Yukimura. Everything else failed in comparison to Yukimura.

"Hey Sanada, ask Yumukira to introduce us to his friend." whispered Niou.

"No way. Ask him yourself." Sanada hissed back, waving at Yukimura now that the bluenette had spotted them.

Yukimura smiled, walking forward with his friend trailing behind him. Sanada was also wondering who this other boy was. Hopefully it was no one to worry about.

Niou kept his grin up, eyes never leaving the redhead.

"Hello Sanada. I hope you haven't been waiting long." said Yukimura.

"Not at all."

"And you brought your friends with you…" trailed off Yukimura. Was it just Sanada or did Yukimura flash an annoyed look at Yagyuu and Niou's direction? Either way, those two didn't notice since they were too busy having hungry eyes for the guy in back of Yukimura.

The bluenette seemed to have noticed.

"Oh, this is Marui Bunta by the way. We were working on our project together in the library. We are in the same classes." said Yukimura.

"Nice to meet you." said Sanada politely. Niou and Yagyuu both nodded and said their own greetings.

Marui stepped around Yukimura, waving at them and blowing a green bubble with his gum.

"Yeah, nice to meet you all. I'll be leaving now though. I'm so hungry that I swear I'll faint if I don't eat cake soon." said Marui.

Niou and Yagyuu both jumped at the opportunity. Niou came forward, wrapping an arm around Marui's shoulders. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the very forward movement.

"What a coincidence. Me and Yagyuu were just getting hungry as well. How about we go together?" suggested Niou. Yagyuu appeared on Marui's other side, trapping Marui between them. Sanada felt bad for the redhead.

"I don't know…" said Marui, looking at the brothers uncertainly.

"It will be our treat of course." added Yagyuu.

Marui lit up. "Okay then! But I warn you, your wallet will be very light later."

Sanada watched as Niou and Yagyuu practically dragged Marui away, high-fiving each other behind the redhead's back. Normally, Sanada would protest and demand that they go to school and not go around picking up guys, but he was just glad that they were finally out of the way.

Yukimura chuckled once those three had vanished. "I hope your friends have a lot of money, Sanada." he said. "I treated Marui at a restaurant once and I was amazed that anyone could each that much cake at once."

Sanada shrugged, hoping that Marui would cost Niou and Yagyuu a lot.

"Oh, err… are you hungry as well, Yukimura-kun?" asked Sanada. If Marui had been hungry, then Yukimura probably was too.

His suspicions came true when Yukimura's stomach grumbled. Yukimura blushed at that and Sanada couldn't help but be entranced by that beautiful pink color that coated Yukimura's embarrassed face.

"S-Sorry…" mumbled Yukimura.

"Let's go eat somewhere then." said Sanada, chuckling when Yukimura's stomach made more gurgling noises.

Yukimura looked mortified that his stomach was betraying him, holding his hands against said stomach as if it could somehow stop the noises. Sanada laughed some more.

"It's not funny…" said Yukimura.

"Oh, it is." said Sanada. "You've been teasing me a lot lately. Finally it's your turn to feel embarrassed."

They didn't venture out very far, choosing a sushi place close-by. It was crowded with university students, but they managed to find an isolated table that a couple had just vacated.

"Order whatever you want." said Sanada. He had finally gotten his paycheck. Maybe he could buy Yukimura a few things today, despite his pay being much smaller than usual because of all the missed work days.

Yukimura smiled gratefully and thanked Sanada. He went on to order two dishes of sushi with extra ginger.

"Aren't you going to order, Sanada?" asked Yukimura. A waiter looked at him.

Sanada shook his head. "I ate already." he said, waving the waiter off.

Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you would have been eating. You even brought us here and you are spending money on me, yet-"

"Please, don't worry about it." said Sanada reassuringly. "I'm happy to just be in your presence."

"How romantic." said Yukimura with a light chuckle.

They made small talk until the sushi plates arrive. And at that moment, all conversation ceased since Yukimura was eating at a frantic pace and Sanada was leaning back and smiling at him.

Should he just ask and get it over with? Sanada wasn't sure if he wanted to know if Yukimura was planning on staying with him after today. Part of him was impatient but the other part was dreading a rejection.

He mauled over it while Yukimura ate. He decided to wait until Yukimura's mouth was clear before asking him. Or maybe he was just stalling. Sanada wasn't sure.

After paying and leaving the restaurant, Sanada gathered up his courage and stealthily brought up the topic.

"So…" began Sanada inconspicuously. "Today… it's our fifth date."

"So it is." said the bluenette. Yukimura's lips curved in a wide smirk and Sanada wondering if the bluenette was teasing him again. They stopped walking and assessed each other. "What do you think my answer will be, Sanada?"

Sanada gulped. So much for being stealthy. His heart was pounding rather irregularly. "I… can't say. Obviously, I wish to keep on seeing you. But as I said in the beginning, this is your decision and I won't force you to stay with me if you don't want to."

Yukimura's eyes danced with amusement. "Sanada, are you completely dense or are you mocking me? Do you honestly not know the answer after all the hints I've been giving you?"

Hints? Sanada looked apologetically at Yukimura. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Well… just so you know Sanada, I would never let a guy look at my ass and survive unless I was interested in him."

"That means you…"

"Sanada, must I spell it out for you or are you just much denser than is humanly possible?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada didn't care that Yukimura had practically insulted him. He understood what Yukimura was telling him. Yukimura was interested! The thought made Sanada almost giddy. He smiled, so overjoyed that he nearly hugged Yukimura against him.

Yukimura's gaze softened, looking at Sanada as if amused by his reaction.

"You look like you just won the lottery." noted Yukimura.

"Better." replied Sanada, still smiling like a happy idiot. "What I got is a million times better than the lottery."

Yukimura blushed at the comment. Well, maybe now Sanada would actually respond to his flirting instead of being jumpy. Although it had been fun to tease Sanada, Yukimura was beginning to feel rather sexually frustrated, for a lack of better words. He was eager for some touches and for responses to his flirting.

Yukimura slowly got closer to Sanada, leaning his head in.

"So… your place or mine?" asked Yukimura, looking up at the capped male through long lashes. "Actually, I'd like to say that, but my place would not be good. Since you live alone, I think the choice is obvious." Yukimura's lips came closer.

In a flash, Sanada was holding Yukimura out at arm's length.

"W-Wait… hold on for a second, Yukimura." said Sanada, flustered. Yukimura grinned. Ah, so the teasing still worked.

"Call me Seiichi." he purred. "And really, you don't need to be so shy. I like you and you like me. You are attracted to me judging by the way you keep staring at my ass, I find you very kind and hot… and I've been horny as fuck since our third date."

Sanada swallowed thickly, feeling his cheeks warm up. Looks like their confession of mutual love had thrown away any boundaries they had until then.

"That's not it… I really do love you, Sei… ichi." said Sanada with difficulty.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Yukimura, sounding impatient.

"I gave you my word and a promise. We are still on our fifth date and… I promised I would not do anything during those days."

"Oh, can't you let that one go? Think of it as a bonus. I fell for you even faster than you expected." Yukimura kept on looking at him through such alluring eyes. It was so distracting. Sanada had half a mind to just forget about what he said, drag Yukimura to his apartment and have mindblowing sex until Yukimura could no longer walk straight. It was what Yukimura wanted too. It had been so long since he dated, let alone felt another person's heated body against him. The thought was unbearable.

But no. Sanada was a man of honour. He would not go back on his word.

"I-I'm sorry." Sanada looked down. "I just… I don't want to break my promise. I'm sorry to be saying no right after you accepted to go out with me… but would you mind just waiting a little longer?"

Yukimura assessed Sanada for a moment, pursing his lips.

"Well… you are a man of your words. That is a good thing, even if it is somewhat irritating and cockblocking me at the moment." said Yukimura. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow would be lovely." said Sanada.

"Then tomorrow it is." said Yukimura, sighing. "What a pity. I had brought all the necessities in my bag too."

Sanada stopped himself from asking what these necessities were. Sanada smiled gratefully and let go of Yukimura's shouldesr. And just like that, hands swinging to their sides as they walked, occasionally brushing the other's but never fully holding hands, they continued on their normal date. Both of them far too anxious for the next day than they would care to admit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I had a day off today. Instead of going out with friends, I watched the Lion King at home with a bowl of popcorn. **

**I cried really hard. And then I wrote fanfiction on my laptop. **

**I'm such a social person. **

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Yukimura is terribly impatient and goes through great lengths to get what he wants.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: The reason this story is M-rated is because of this chapter. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I. DONT. OWN. PRINCE. OF. TENNIS.**

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou had never been tortured in his life before. Babysitting Niou, Yagyuu and Akaya together at the dojo was once his definition of torture. But what he was experiencing right now was far more antagonizing.<p>

The last few hours since Sanada had brought Yukimura back to his apartment had been absolute torture. Even if they had agreed to wait until the next day to start getting intimate, that didn't stop Yukimura from announcing that he would be in Sanada's apartment that evening, waiting for midnight to come, since midnight technically was the next day.

Yukimura seemed to be doing everything possible in order to make it even more difficult for Sanada to focus. And after the first hour, in which Yukimura had managed to talk suggestively to Sanada, strip himself of his sweater in a rather provocative manner and eat various foods in disturbing yet arousing ways; Sanada was at his breaking point. Midnight could not come fast enough.

And now, there were only ten minutes left to wait. Sanada glared at the clock that read 11:50pm. Sanada scowled at himself for having to be gentlemanly. Really, what's a few minutes? If he had given in to his urges, Yukimura would have already been naked on his bed and Sanada would have make love to him several times over at this point.

They had finally moved from the living room to the bedroom after Yukimura had announced that he would be pouncing on Sanada the moment the clock read midnight and that it would be preferable to be on a mattress at the time. Sanada had no qualms about it.

Sanada had followed Yukimura, lying on his double bed and watching as Yukimura decidedly unbuttoned his shirt as well. Sanada's breath hitched, watching as more of that beautiful skin came into view. Yukimura shrugged it off carelessly, now wearing nothing but pants and, assumably, some form of underwear beneath them.

Yukimura stretched out on the bed for good measure, satisfied by Sanada's sharp intake of breath. "You should strip some of your clothes as well, Sanada. I'm not going to stop when midnight hits and I'm afraid your clothes might not survive." said the bluenette.

Sanada shivered at the tone, amazed at himself for having made it this far. The clock read 11:52pm. He took off his sweater and socks. Yukimura grinned ferally, eyes grazing over Sanada's body and licking his lips at the sight. Yukimura's intentions were now so open to Sanada. It was such a strange change to when Sanada had no idea what Yukimura's thoughts were.

Sanada's pants were already a little tighter from the anticipation alone. He longed to unbuckled his belt and slid his zipped down to free himself, but he refrained.

Yukimura clenched his fists. "I suppose me raking my hands all over your body would be cheating, correct?" asked Yukimura. Really, Sanada was gorgeous. That athlete's body was so superb, strong and tight.

11:54pm. "Yes, it is cheating." said Sanada, lying on the side and looking at Yukimura. Even if Sanada was usually asleep at this time of night, there was no way Sanada could possibly be sleepy with such a beautiful and willing creature beside him.

Yukimura exhaled loudly. "God, this clock must be broken for how slow it is!" he snarled, enraged. "You have no idea how long I've been restraining myself."

Sanada was pretty sure he did have an idea.

"Would stretching myself in advance be too much?" asked Yukimura, fingers petting the bottle of lube that was between them.

Sanada pulled the lube away. "Don't do that." he said. "The point is not for it to be fast, but to be enjoyable. We can always have more than one round and we have much more nights ahead of us." And Sanada wanted to be the one to stretch Yukimura open with his own fingers.

"I know…" said Yukimura. "I just want to feel you in me as quickly as possible. I feel ready to burst. "

11:56pm, noted Sanada.

"Thank you for waiting like this for me then." said Sanada. Now was the time to get the words in before they got lost in the frantic passion of lovemaking. No doubt they would not want to talk during that time. "And thank you for all this… for giving me a chance and returning my feelings."

"Mmm… it's no problem." purred Yukimura, licking his finger, heated pants coming from him as his hand stroked over his own body. God, Sanada couldn't wait to run his hands over that smooth skin and to taste that moist mouth that he was sure was delicious. "Really, you've been more than kind. And to think that you managed to put up with both Renji and my ex. You are quite special."

"I am merely very serious about you. If I want something, I don't tend to give up easily."

"I'm glad you don't." said Yukimura. "Imagine I had rejected you on that very first night we met. This only proves that taking risks does have some _very_ good benefits at times."

11:58pm. Sanada and Yukimura stared at each other, both willing the clock to move faster.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" asked Yukimura.

"I have work in the morning." Sanada replied.

"Mmm, I'd cancel and make an excuse to not come in if I were you."

Sanada had no doubt about that being a good idea. But then he saw that the clock now read 11:59pm.

"It's a little too late for that." said Sanada, now reduced to counting down the seconds. "I'll call in sick in the morning."

Yukimura chuckled. "I think you are putting your job on the line for me. Really, how many days of work have you missed since I've been in your life?"

"Too many." said Sanada, his heart leaping when he realized only a few seconds were left.

Yukimura smiled, a predator's grin, as he crawled closer. By the time the clock read 12:00am, Yukimura was already hovering above Sanada's body, straddling him.

"Time's up." said Yukimura before leaning down and kissing Sanada fully on the mouth.

It was the most passionate first kiss of Sanada's life. Yukimura was like a storm, waving in and stealing his senses away, replacing them by nothing but the bluenette's scent, taste and the feel of his lips and tongue digging into his mouth. Their hands clutched at each other's shoulders, bodies rubbing and moving together.

Yukimura tasted every bit as sweet and delicious as Sanada had imagined, only much better and a thousand times more pronounced. It was so satisfying for Sanada, to know that all of his hard work paid off and now he had this beautiful creature in his arms. Rewards are always sweeter when one earns them… and Yukimura certainly was more than sweet; he was exquisite.

Sanada's eyes remained open, observing Yukimura's face from a close proximity. The bluenette's long lashes highlighted his closed eyes. That dark blue hair looked so fine from close, tickling Sanada's forehead with loose strands. Sanada didn't focus too much on it because Yukimura continued to sweep him away with the searing kiss, stealing Sanada's breath right out of his mouth.

Their tongues met with eager and precise movements, Sanada's somewhat sloppy as he tried to focus on all the stimulation. Their chests were touching, their groins rubbing together through the fabric of their pants.

Luckily, Yukimura seemed to be feeling it as well and finally pulled back from the extended lip-lock. They panted, regaining their breaths. Sanada hadn't realized just how much oxygen he had been lacking until then. He felt dizzy, but it didn't stop him from flipping over their positions, Sanada carefully pressing the line of his body along the bluenette's.

Yukimura didn't mind, instead pressing his hips up and touching the bigger males' thighs, smirking at the gasp Sanada emitted. Funny, Sanada often didn't seem like the type to take charge. Desperate situations, and an aching shaft, seemed to change Sanada's attitudes considerably. Still, all the better. Yukimura believed in boldness and spontaneity when it came to sexual relations. It would be boring if Yukimura had to do everything and command Sanada himself.

It had been such a long time for Sanada. He tried recalling what had felt good for his previous partner, but it didn't help very much. Sanada couldn't think of another person when Yukimura was right there; it was impossible. And everyone's bodies liked different things. Looks like it would be trial and error, just like any first times with a new partner.

Still, it was a reason to thoroughly explore Yukimura's body in detail. There was no point in going so fast despite being eager. They had all night, all of tomorrow, and many nights to come after this, Sanada reminded himself.

Sanada began by pressing Yukimura's hips back down on the mattress. His lips found Yukimura's neck and he began kissing it, nipping softly. Yukimura was impatient, growling at Sanada's sudden gentleness.

"Sanada, for fuck's sakes, cut the foreplay." hissed Yukimura.

Sanada chuckled. Okay, so Yukimura had a point. They had both been waiting a while for this… and Sanada was pretty sure the ache in his pants would not wait that long either. He would fast forward the foreplay for today and leave the exploring of Yukimura's body for another time.

He nodded, dipping his head lower and suckling at a pink nipple until it turned red and swollen. As he moved to the next one, Sanada worked at opening Yukimura's pants and pushing the fabric off. Yukimura writhed underneath him, kicking his pants off in a hurry. The bluenette's knee went up, nudging the bulge in Sanada's own pants.

Sanada got the hint and unbuckled his belt, twisting his pants off as well and taking the opportunity to gaze at Yukimura's fully exposed body. It was breathtaking, so smooth and milky white, legs spread in invitation and member upright, leaking pearly fluids at the tip.

Yukimura's eyes widened for a moment when Sanada took off his own pants. The bluenette licked his lips slowly and said, "Ah, Keigo wasn't exaggerating."

Sanada covered Yukimura's lips with his own. "Don't talk about that damn diva right now."

Yukimura's skin looked so gentle and fragile, but it was searing hot, leaving burning sensations along Sanada's body. Their members touched and they rocked their hips together, kissing again and again. The bluenette's slender legs went around the bigger male, wrapping around Sanada's torso and pushing him even closer.

Yukimura's hand gripped Sanada's member firmly, tugging it insistently and making Sanada hiss.

"Now, Sanada. Don't keep me waiting." said Yukimura, stroking it lightly. He felt like he would die if he didn't have Sanada inside of him soon.

Sanada nodded, pressing one more kiss to Yukimura's swollen lips. He leaned to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube Yukimura had so graciously brought. When he popped the lid open, Yukimura growled, his heel digging into Sanada's back.

"No, Sanada. I want you now." said Yukimura. He was much too impatient for lube. It would hurt at first, sure, but he honestly did not care at the moment. The pleasure would override the pain like it always did.

"I'm not taking you raw." said Sanada, pouring a generous coating over his fingers.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but I'm not virginal. I know what to expect." pressed Yukimura.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I want you to be in pain. I want you feel good at every moment from beginning to end." said Sanada, working on spreading Yukimura's legs. Grudgingly, Yukimura unhooked his legs from around Sanada in favour of spreading them wider and showing his puckered entrance.

Sanada looked down at it, feeling his cheeks heating up. How many times had he imagined Yukimura out like this, spread out on his bed? This Yukimura was much more stunning than the one in his imagination. Sanada's eyes were glazed over as he lowered himself along Yukimura's body.

And then after one last look, Sanada gave a tentative lick to Yukimura's entrance. The bluenette gasped, having expected a lubed finger, but instead getting a moist and hot tongue dragging along the rim of his hole. Encouraged by the reaction, Sanada repeated it, this time digging his tongue in and out, wetting the crinkled skin.

Yukimura's hands found the bedsheets, gripping them until his knuckles turned white. It felt so good, the touch of the wet muscle was so hot and electrifying. And when Sanada put his lips over it and sucked, Yukimura's hips couldn't help but jolt off the bed as he screamed out in pleasure, writhing frantically.

Then the solid feel of fingers slid inside of him, two of them, stretching him and pressing in various spots.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sanada.

"No…" said Yukimura almost dreamy, his eyes closed as he felt those invading fingers probing deeper. He couldn't take it anymore. "Hurry." whispered the bluenette.

This time, Sanada didn't have it in him to prolong this anymore than needed. He quickly poured some lubricant over his engorged member, pressing it against Yukimura's entrance. He then looked at Yukimura's eyes. They were lusty and bright with desire, silently pleading. Sanada didn't need to be told another time. He thrust in, hard and fast.

Yukimura moaned, despite the fact that he felt a slight sting at being filled so quickly and so much. The fullness was so good. This was what he had been waiting for so long, and Sanada was so thick and heat melting inside of him, friction against his twitching entrance.

Sanada lost patience only a few seconds after being in. He couldn't help pulling all the way out and then pushing back in. Yukimura hissed at the throb, but was glad that Sanada was finally moving inside of him. It didn't take long at all for the tip to brush against his sweet spot, immediately erasing all pain from his system and replacing it with pure bliss.

Yukimura was beautiful, arching his back and murmuring incoherently. Sanada groaned at the tightness, one that squeezed him deliciously each time he pounded into Yukimura's pleasure point. Sanada was no longer the only one thrusting; Yukimura was rocking his hips on the mattress, his heels digging into the soft covers, just like his nails were digging deep into Sanada's shoulder, leaving marks on his skin.

The bluenette's eyes found Sanada, pulling him down for a kiss. Yukimura felt like he was bordering on insanity. He realized something just as he pulled Sanada's back up.

"Sana…da…" Yukimura managed to pant out. Sanada's cock twitched, hearing his name escaping Yukimura's red lips. "You know… you don't look weird at all… without your cap."

Sanada nearly snorted in amusement. But then he decided that if Yukimura still had the ability to talk during their lovemaking, than obviously Sanada needed to try harder. He wanted Yukimura to lose his mind in the pleasure, to be able to do nothing but moan Sanada's name over and over.

With that in mind, Sanada pushed in harder, his balls hitting Yukimura's ass for how deep he went. One of his hands grabbed Yukimura's slender member, stroking it firmly. Sanada wanted so very much to satisfy Yukimura.

Yukimura screamed, high-pitched and sure to disturb the neighbours. The bluenette's legs trembled on either side of Sanada. Sanada repeated the motion, not letting the other's member out of his grasp as he continually milked it. Yukimura shivered, his loud moans the only thing that escaped him. Sanada could see that Yukimura was close. Or rather, Sanada hoped the bluenette was close because Sanada sure as hell wasn't going to last much longer like this.

Right as the heat began drawing Sanada out, Yukimura's entire body jerked and shook violently. A jet of white flew out of him, coating Sanada's hand with stickiness. Sanada followed, barely a few seconds later, with a rush of heat filling Yukimura's insides. The bluenette felt it, gasping at the scalping sloshing liquid that filled him.

Sanada realized what he had done then. He had come inside of Yukimura without asking.

The taller male rolled over on the bed, his jellified muscles no longer working to keep him up. Yukimura panted, his chest heaving up and down. He felt so cold without his Sanada-blanket to cover him.

"S-Sorry." said Sanada. "I came inside and…"

Yukimura shook his head. "It's fine. You can help me get it clean in the shower tomorrow morning."

"A-Ah." Sanada's cheeks flushed at the thought. He looked over at Yukimura with adoration. The bluenette looked completely ravished, with his swollen red lips and nipples, white coating his stomach. Sanada hoped he did okay, considering Yukimura has had much more experience that him.

He got his answer when Yukimura turned on his side and kissed Sanada.

"That was marvellous." purred Yukimura. "It is rare to find a man who values his partner's pleasure above his own. Even rarer is a man who can satisfy me on the first try."

Sanada blushed. "I'm glad then."

Yukimura gave a devious smirk, sitting up and pulling one leg around Sanada, straddling the taller man and grinding their hips together once more. "Shall I repay the favour?" asked Yukimura, hand on Sanada's chest. Yukimura felt Sanada's hardness re-appear underneath him.

Sanada was more than happy to nod and let Yukimura do as he pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I don't say it often, but thank to those who review. You know kind and excited reviews make me very happy.**

**And I actually have nothing to say here for once. D; Yes, I became a boring person. **

* * *

><p><em>NextFinal chapter: Yukimura is not at all a morning person, much to Sanada's amusement._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the prince of tennis. **

* * *

><p>Sanada woke up a little later than usual: at 6am. He had been stunned to have overslept and was about to get up, open the blinds and begin his morning stretches. But then he was aware of another body next to his, one that was equally sticky as his.<p>

Smiling, Sanada stayed in bed a little longer. Yukimura's sleeping face was mesmerizing and very much worth a late morning. He was happy to lay there for the next hour and recount the previous night's activities in his mind.

Yukimura would be around much more often now, Sanada realized. Yukimura had chosen him. Sanada felt like the luckiest man on the planet and couldn't help but press their resting bodies even closer together. Yukimura was a heavy sleeper and barely shifted at all.

However, Yukimura was a very late sleeper, thought Sanada when the clock showed 7:06am. Grudgingly, Sanada got up, being extra careful to not jostle Yukimura. The bluenette kept on sleeping, turning around and snuggling deep into the blanket in search of a new source of warmth.

Sanada went to his washroom, taking out a cloth and wetting it. He washed his face and rubbed at a part of his hair that had dried up white in it. He wondered how it got there. He felt very dirty and in need of a shower, but that could wait until Yukimura woke up. Nothing says good morning better than a long round of good old shower sex.

Sanada then got dressed by putting on a loose t-shirt, old jeans and of course, his cap. He then walked to his kitchen and started to make coffee. Since Yukimura was a late sleeper, odds are he wasn't a morning person. And grouchy morning people needed coffee to be happy enough to agree to shower sex. Sanada's thoughts were completely controlled by his nether regions that morning, but that didn't stop his mind from agreeing with such wonderful logic.

He filled up two cups of coffee, putting them on a tray with sugar and milk before carrying it back to his bedroom. He let the smell of fresh coffee sink into the bedroom. Sanada put the tray down on his desk and pulled aside his curtains, letting the sunrise flood the room with light.

Yukimura groaned, his head disappearing under the covers to avoid the bright light.

"The covers are dirty. I wouldn't put my face in there if I were you." said Sanada, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a mug of coffee. "Here, have some coffee, Yukimura."

The bluenette pulled the covers back and swore under his breath, cursing early risers and then whispering profanities at the sun. His tired eyes found the coffee and grabbed it.

"Careful, it's hot." warned Sanada.

Yukimura nodded. "Thanks." he said, taking a small sip and then a larger gulp before putting the cup back down on the nightstand next to the bed and falling back down onto the pillows, closing his eyes.

Sanada laughed, shaking his head at Yukimura's grumpy morning attitude. Yukimura glared.

"No shower sex for you." said Yukimura, turning away. Sanada wondered how Yukimura had guessed that was what he wanted.

At that moment a loud beep sounded in the room, jolting Yukimura, who began swearing again, saying stuff about how he just wanted to sleep in peace. Sanada found his phone, wondering who could be calling so early.

Sanada flipped his phone open. "Hello, Sanada speaking." answered Sanada.

"_Oh __Sanada-kun, __it__'__s __awful.__"_ came the shrill voice of a woman.

"Good morning, Kirihara-san. What is it?" asked Sanada. Why was Akaya's mother calling him?

"_I-It__'__s __Akaya. __He __never __came __home __last __night. __No __one __knows __where __he __is.__The __police __is __already __searching. __Do __you __know __where __he __could __be?__" She sounded frantically hysterical._

Akaya was missing? Sanada was thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Calm down, Kirihara-san. I'm sure he can't be very far. I'll be on the lookout for him." said Sanada, starting to have an idea as to where Akaya could be. After more shrills of thanks, Sanada hung up and turned to look at Yukimura.

You would think Akaya's mother would not be hysterical after the dozenth time it happened, but no. She was still panicking like crazy each time Akaya stayed over at a friends house and forgot to tell his mother, thus causing Kirihara-san to freak out and call the police more often than was necessary.

"Yukimura? Do you think I can borrow your phone?" asked Sanada, shaking Yukimura until the bluenette responded.

"You morning people are all monsters." grumbled Yukimura.

Sanada took that as a yes and went fishing around his bedroom for Yukimura's jacket. He found it on his chair. He dug into the pocket and pulled out Yukimura's small cellphone. Sanada scrolled down the contacts list until he found the name he was looking for: Yanagi Renji. He pressed dial and had to wait two rings before Yukimura's best friend answered.

"_What __is __it, __Seiichi? __Please __make __it __quick. __I__'__m __in __the __middle __of __a __raid __and __our __last __tank __has __just __left __the __party, __so __it__'__s __total __chaos __in __the __guild.__" _said Yanagi.

Sanada didn't even bother asking what all of that meant. "Yanagi-kun, it's me, Sanada."

There was a pause in which all Sanada could hear were computer sounds, mouse clicking and what sounded like sword clangs or cats being tortured.

"_Where__'__s __Seiichi_?" asked Yanagi.

"He's sleeping right now." said Sanada.

"_Ah, __congratulations __on __your __first __sexual __experience. __No __doubt __Seiichi __will __tell __me __all __the __details __later_." said Yanagi.

"…thanks."

"_I __don__'__t __like __you __yet__… __but __I __don__'__t __fully __dislike __you either.__"_ said Yanagi. "_At __the __very __least__, __you __are __better __than__Atobe __Keigo, __that __obnoxious __diva __Yukimura __used __to __frequent_."

In the middle of saying his thanks, Sanada remembered what he was calling for.

"Oh, Yanagi-kun, I was wondering if Akaya was with you?" said Sanada.

"_He __is. __Why __do __you __ask?__"_ said Yanagi.

"I ask because he is twelve years old and his parents think he's been kidnapped." said Sanada.

"_Oh __dear, __is __it __that __late __already_?"

"It's early morning."

Yanagi just now seemed to realize what time it was. "…_So __it __is. __Time __really __does __fly __by.__"_

"Just get him home, please." said Sanada, sighing. He heard Akaya's voice in the background, shouting something about needing a priest in their party to cast heals.

And Yanagi thought Sanada was crazy. Stupid video game freaks.

"_I __will. __Once __we __finish __our __raid_." answered Yanagi.

Sanada didn't protest and hung up. Well, that was his good deed of the day. He turned around, finding Yukimura now deeply buried into the pillows.

"Hey, you lazy ass, it's time to get up. Don't waste the whole day." said Sanada, taking the covers off again. Yukimura turned into a ball where he lay, shivering in the cold.

The bluenette groaned, sitting up and grabbing his coffee again. "I wouldn't mind wasting a whole day as long as I get the nights." said Yukimura. He took a sip and then grimaced. "It's cold."

"That's your own fault." said Sanada. He began plucking at the covers. They really were all dirty and wrinkled. He should get them washed or else he wouldn't be able to sleep that evening. He got Yukimura up, wavering and shaky, and walked him to the washroom.

"Here, towels are in this cabinet. Wash up while I take the sheets downstairs to the laundry room." said Sanada. Yukimura nodded, sleepy and rubbing his eyes. Sanada thought he looked so cute in that sleepy state, so he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Yukimura's forehead before closing the door.

He then got to work on the bedsheets. He stripped his bed bare quickly, putting it in a large garbage bag and then leaving his apartment room. The laundry room was in the basement, so he had to walk down a few flights of stairs. When he entered the basement room, alive with the whirring of washing machines, he found his next door neighbour there.

"Good morning, Jackal." said Sanada, settling himself beside a machine.

"Ah, good morning Sanada. How are you?" asked Jackal, the half-Brazilian. He was a good guy. He was quiet, had a steady girlfriend of many years and played great tennis.

"Excellent. And yourself?" Sanada began putting his sheets in the machine.

"Fine. Although, I did not get very much sleep with the noise that was coming from your apartment." Jackal winked at him, smiling and not sounding angry at all. "You had a hot date I assume?" he said, pointing to Sanada's soiled sheets.

Sanada blushed. "A-Ah. I apologize for the noise."

"No need. You've never had a lover over for the entire duration that you've lived here. I was honestly wondering if you were even interested in that sort of thing. You are a very nice guy and serious worker. You deserve a little change." said Jackal. "Is this boyfriend of yours going to be staying?"

"I think so." said Sanada, smiling as he poured detergent in the machine. "I really like him."

"Then I suppose I'd better buy headphones now." laughed Jackal. He said bye and then left Sanada to his business.

Sanada was smiling, humming happily to himself as he started up the washing machine. He stayed in the basement a little while to call his boss and tell him that he wouldn't be coming in that morning. As usual, the boss got angry and he had every right to. Sanada nodded and said that this would be the absolute last time. He really needed the money now to afford going out on dates with Yukimura so he should probably start attending work more often from now on.

He walked back up to his apartment, surprised not to hear the sound of water emitting from his washroom. Was Yukimura already done? Sanada entered his bedroom but found no one there either. Yukimura's clothes were still scattered on the floor.

So he knocked on the bathroom door. "Yukimura, is everything alright?" asked Sanada.

The door opened and Yukimura stood there smiling mischievously in his full-naked glory. Sanada swallowed thickly.

"Why are you still wearing clothes, Sanada?" asked the bluenette idly.

"I have no idea." said Sanada, immediately taking off his t-shirt and grinning at the fact that his wish for shower sex was about to come true after all. "Have you changed your mind?"

Yukimura pulled him in the washroom by the belt loops, pressing him in for an eager kiss. "It would seem so."

Sanada chuckled into Yukimura's mouth. "You are exceptionally grouchy in the morning."

"My apologies. I usually fall asleep at 5am, not wake up at that time." Yukimura tore off Sanada's cap. "You know, I think your cap ages you by five years."

"I'm still going to wear it. You better get used to it." said Sanada, digging in for another kiss. He felt like his day couldn't get any more perfect.

But then, not even five minutes later, they were both naked under the warm spray of water and Yukimura was lowering himself on his knees, swallowing Sanada's cock whole, making the perfect day just a little better.

They got out of the shower only much later once all the hot water was gone. Yukimura was laughing, lounging on the bare mattress and apparently in a delightful mood. Sanada wondered how he could have been so grouchy that morning and be so happy only an hour later.

"Hey, get dressed before you catch a cold." said Sanada. Luckily, Yukimura's clothes were not very dirty so the bluenette could still wear them.

"You can always be my blanket. You make a good blanket, Sanada." said Yukimura.

"If my career as an educator doesn't work out, I'll consider becoming a professional blanket." said Sanada, sarcasm punctuating his tone as he grabbed Yukimura's clothes from the floor, throwing them on the bed.

Sanada had to try several times before Yukimura agreed and finally slipped his pants and t-shirt back on. Sanada let out a breath of relief; the sight of a naked Yukimura so early in the morning was not doing any justice to his self-control.

And then Sanada's phone rang once again. Yukimura practically jumped on it, asking if he could answer it since Sanada had used his phone previously. Sanada shrugged, telling Yukimura to go ahead. It was probably just Akaya's mom reassuring Sanada that Akaya was still alive.

Yukimura looked very happy as he opened the phone and jammed it against his ear.

"Hello?" said Yukimura into Sanada's cellphone. "Oh, hello Niou. … Yes, my name is Yukimura, remember? … Oh he's right here next to me. What is it?"

Whatever Niou said made Yukimura's grin widen considerably. Yukimura jumped on the bed and lay down on it, waving his feet in the air playfully.

"Oh did you? What a coincidence, so did I." said Yukimura. He then laughed at whatever Niou said on the other like. "Yes, that's right. No, it was great, the best I've ever had. I'll tell Sanada you called. Yes. … Yes. Okay, good-bye."

Yukimura sat up on the bed and put the phone on the bedside table, still looking amused. Sanada came closer, his arms wrapping around Yukimura's waist.

"What did the brat want?" asked Sanada, his lips latching to Yukimura's earlobe.

"Niou wanted to tell you that he and Yagyuu got some action last night very much like we did." said Yukimura.

Sanada paused. "With who?"

"Marui of course."

Sanada held back his need to facepalm and settled for groaning.

"Oh, it's alright. They are free to date whoever they want." said Yukimura.

"I'll only accept it when I know it wasn't a random one night stand and if I see that Niou didn't drug Marui's cake somewhere along the way."

"I doubt it." laughed Yukimura. "Niou told me they were out eating breakfast the three of them and that Marui was running their wallet dry."

"Good." said Sanada. Niou and Yagyuu with large amounts of money are never a good idea.

"Now, Sanada…" Yukimura's suggestive tone made Sanada shiver. An arm found it's way behind Sanada's neck. "You have two choices. Either we can go out somewhere and also eat breakfast together. Or we skip that part altogether and indulge ourselves in the bedroom." Yukimura ran his finger along Sanada's lips. "i'll let you decide since I'm feeling very happy today."

"Hmm…" Sanada pretended to consider it even if his mind was already made up. "Well… I just washed the sheets. I wouldn't want to get my actual mattress dirty."

"That's true."

"And we just washed ourselves as well. No doubt staying in here would render our entire morning pointless and would probably waste even more time." continued Sanada.

Yukimura grinned wider. "Another excellent point."

"And skipping a meal is something completely unacceptable."

"And your answer?" said Yukimura.

Sanada grinned. "Of course we need to stay here and get to know each other better." he answered, choosing to grab a fistful of the shirt he had made Yukimura put on only minutes ago, pulling it over the bluenette's head.

"Mmm… good. I was never fond of breakfast anyways. I usually wake up too late to eat it." said Yukimura. "I find you taste so much better." He proved his point by pressing his mouth against Sanada's in a long and tender kiss.

The kiss went on; lips and tongue clashing and stroking together in such a mesmerizing way. Yukimura breathed in deeply, only to have his breath of air stolen by Sanada. Yukimura pulled back slightly, looking at the mattress.

"Ah, Sanada. It really would be a pain to get your mattress dirty. Perhaps we should take our adventures _out_ of the bedroom?" said Yukimura. Beds were unoriginal anyways.

Sanada blinked. He didn't really mind making a mess right now… but Yukimura had a point. Yukimura's suggestion would save trying to scratch dry cum off of a large cushion-type furniture. "Sure. How about the living room?" suggested Sanada.

"Hmm… your couch would probably suffer even more." said Yukimura. "Do you have any place that's easy to clean and won't stain any fabric?"

Sanada was thoughtful for a moment, finding it rather hard to think while Yukimura's hand traces circles on his muscular chest.

"I have a table in the kitchen." said Sanada. Where he eats his meals everyday, thought Sanada.

Yukimura's eyes were dancing with amusement. Oddly enough, what Sanada said just made Yukimura seem even more excited.

"That's perfect." purred Yukimura, grabbing Sanada's hand and dragging him into the kitchen in a hurry.

Sanada was very sure he would never be able to eat in his kitchen again without thinking of both sexual thoughts and Yukimura.

Not that he minded, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: <strong>

**Oh god, my sex class was terrible today. D; _Of course_ I get put in a group with the two hot guys next to me and my long-term crush who sits in front of me. And _of course_ we have to think up of 20 alternate words for penis together as a group. And it's _totally_ not awkward at all that I shouted out COCK the moment everyone in class stopped talking. *headdesk***

**I will never ever recover from having my crush look at me straight in the eyes and trying to convince me that "Trouser Snake" is a slang term for penis. Never. **

**Honestly, I think the key to ruining any good lemon would be to spontaneously use the word TROUSER SNAKE instead of cock. o_o I should have done that in my story...**

**Oh look, this story is done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for ranting again. D;**


End file.
